Criminal Minds Drabble
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Různé postavy. AU, drama, humor, romance, family, friendship, crime, tragedy, hurt/comfort. Drabble/Doubledrabble. Neslash, Slash, Threesome, různé pairingy, spoilery
1. Učit se zkušeností

**Učit se zkušeností**

Obecně vzato byl doktor Spencer Reid geniální.

Jakkoli byl mladý, měl za sebou spoustu škol a znalosti v nich získané dokázal s naprostou jistotou nejen vytáhnout z hloubi své paměti, ale také spolehlivě použít právě v okamžiku, kdy jich bylo třeba. Byl poctivý, pečlivý a soustředěný na cíl. Vždycky se dokázal ovládat. I když byl spíše introvert a s lidmi si nerozuměl, uměl být přesvědčivý. Uměl se vcítit do mysli jiných. Uměl se vcítit do mysli vrahů, pochopit je, odhadovat jejich další kroky. Uměl je odhalit a najít. Rozuměl jim.

A důvod pro to byl jednoduchý.

I on kdysi zabil.


	2. Poprvé

**Poprvé **

Přišli pozdě, věděl to už v okamžiku, kdy zaslechli výstřel ve tmě.

Když konečně dorazili na místo, nikdo z nich se nezmohl na slovo. Reid ležel na zemi, zhroucený, zmučený, s čistým průstřelem hrudi, přesně v tom místě, kde se nachází srdce. Prázdné oči upíral někam daleko.

Elle zalapala po dechu. JJ polkla, Morgan se roztřásl. Gideon nepřítomně zíral na Reidovo tělo, v očích bolest.

Hotch si klekl vedle Reida a přitáhl si jeho hlavu do klína. Začal ho jemně hladit po vlasech slepených krví.

„Promiň mi to, Reide, promiň…" šeptal stále dokola. „Promiň…"

Tehdy vůbec poprvé viděli Hotche plakat.


	3. Rodina

**Rodina**

Hotch nemohl tušit, co se stane, když vešel za Morganem do výslechové místnosti a poprvé před ním vyslovil jméno Carl Buford. Nemohl tušit, že se Morgan rozzuří do nepříčetnosti. Nemohl tušit, že Morgan v záchvatu čirého vzteku vyskočí ze židle a dá mu pěstí. A už vůbec nemohl tušit, že se vzápětí absolutně zlomí, zhroutí se mu do náruče a rozpláče se.

Neptal se. Jen ho držel, protože ty slzy, které mu máčely límeček košile, mu řekly všechno, co potřeboval vědět. Držel ho a byl mu oporou, protože to bylo potřeba.

Držel ho, protože to je to, co rodina dělá.


	4. Matchmakers

**Matchmakers**

„Tak co, Reide, jdeš s námi?" zeptala se Emily.

„Ne," odpověděl Hotch. „Musím s ním ještě něco probrat. Hodím ho pak domů."

„Oh…" Garcia se zářivě usmála. „Jak je ctěná libost! Bavte se tady dobře, pánové," zavrkala sladce a spiklenecky na Reida mrkla. Pak chytila Emily za ruku a s tlumeným chichotáním zamířily ke dveřím.

„Co tohle bylo?" zeptal se Hotch zaraženě, když za sebou zavřely.

„Garcia a Emily se nás snaží dát dohromady, protože bychom prý byli skvělý pár," vysvětlil Reid.

Hotch zvedl obočí a usmál se koutkem úst. „Není na čase říct jim, že spolu už rok žijeme?"


	5. Úsměv

**Úsměv**

Každý, kdo Hotche znal, věděl, že se nikdy neusmívá.

Nikdo se tomu nedivil. To všechno, co viděl, že dokáže udělat jedna lidská bytost druhé, to, že přišel o Haley, mu smazalo úsměv z tváře.

Tak ho všichni znali, bez úsměvu, s klidnou tváří a kamenným výrazem.

Teď však, když ležel v posteli, opřený o loket a hlavu podepřenou, aby se mohl pohodlně dívat na Reida, který spal spokojeně vedle něj, ruce složené pod hlavou, zatímco mu prsty pročesával vlasy, čistě jen pro radost z dotyku. Byl zase celý, kompletní.

A tak se Hotch poprvé po hodně dlouhé době opět usmál.


	6. Psycholog

**Psycholog**

Hotch se pohodlně opřel v křesle, propletl prsty a se soustředěným výrazem v obličeji se vyčkávavě podíval na Gideona. Nedalo se odhadnout, jestli je zvědavý nebo ne.

Gideon se předklonil a opřel se lokty o kolena. Pousmál se, v očích vřelost. Pochopení.

„Jsi ochranář," řekl, hlas měl jemný. „Tuhle práci jsi vzal, protože máš pocit, že musíš zabránit tomu, aby ostatní lidé trpěli, jako v dětství ty."

Hotchův výraz zkameněl, když Gideona upřeně, téměř bez mrknutí pozoroval. Gideona však jeho pohled neznejistěl, mluvil stále tímtéž jistým tónem s náznakem něhy a smutku.

„Otec tě ponižoval a bil, a tak jsi ho vytěsnil ze svého života hned, jak to šlo. Za rodinu považuješ svůj tým, cítíš za něj zodpovědnost a nesnášíš, když jsi bezmocný. Nejsi vůbec tak chladný, jak se tváříš, jen city neukazuješ, protože máš strach, že ti někdo znovu ublíží. Pro syna bys zemřel. Jsi bisexuál, Haley máš upřímně rád, ale jsi beznadějně zamilovaný do Reida." Gideon dokončil svůj rozbor jeho osobnosti.

Hotch na něj zíral, výraz nečitelný. Nijak se však nepokusil popřít nic z toho, co Gideon řekl.

„Jak?" zamumlal tázavě.

Gideon se pousmál. „Měl bys vidět, jak se na něj díváš."

Hotch se zašklebil. „Nesnáším psychology."

„Nepochybuju."


	7. Prsten

**Prsten**

Když si toho dne členové týmu všimli odlesku světla na Hotchově prsteníku, byli v šoku. Ve velkém šoku. Hotch byl přece _rozvedený_.

A přece měl teď na ruce snubní prsten.

„Hotchi?" zeptala se Emily zmateně. „Ty ses _oženil_?"

Hotch povytáhl obočí, ve tváři klidný výraz. Neodpověděl.

„Měli jsme jen jeden den volna!" Morgan uznale zapískal a zasmál se. „Kdo to je, Hotchi?"

Hotch se jen ušklíbl. Pokrčil rameny. „Porada skončila," prohlásil.

Neochotně odešli, řešíce, koho si Hotch asi vzal.

O kolik by to měli jednodušší, kdyby si všimli, že se ve stejný den tentýž prsten objevil na ruce i Reidovi.


	8. Lež

**Lež**

Morgan seděl za stolem ve výslechové místnosti a díval se na podezřelého. Nevěděl, co říct.

Nemohl říct, že mu rozumí. Ne podezřelému. Ne při výslechu. Ne když Reid, muž, kterého potají beznadějně miloval už celé měsíce, stál za jednosměrným zrcadlem a pozorně sledoval každé jejich slovo.

Ne když věděl, že by se ho na to mladík ptal, dokud by neřekl pravdu.

Ne když věděl, že pravda by zničila jejich přátelství, protože Reid ho nemiluje a nikdy milovat nebude.

A tak řekl to jediné, co v tu chvíli říct mohl, tu největší lež svého života.

„Nevím, jaké to je, milovat muže."


	9. Goddness of knowledge

**Goddness of knowledge**

Byl pátek večer, pár hodin po vyřešení dalšího těžkého případu a všichni postupně odcházeli domů.

Byla ve svém kanclíku, když za ní Derek přišel, aby se s ní rozloučil. Jejich běžný předvíkendový rituál, vyhledávaný ještě více právě ve chvílích, jako byla tato, po návratech z případů, které zahrnovaly děti.

„Jdu dneska do baru," oznámila mu. „Dát si pár panáků před spaním. Půjdeš se mnou?"

„Už mám plány," odmítl jemně.

„To jsem věděla," poškádlila ho. „Vyřiď, že Bohyně vědění přeje příjemný večer a ještě příjemnější noc."

Zasmál se. „Miluju tě, beruško," řekl jí, když ji objal a políbil na čelo. „Bav se."

„Budu," usmála se na něj.

Zbožňovala Dereka, celým svým srdcem, a věděla, že i on pro ni má slabost. Ale taky věděla, že tohle objetí znamenalo to samé, co jeho vyznání lásky k ní. Přátelství. Hluboké a upřímné a dokonalé. Pro to byli stvoření a nic víc z toho nikdy být nemohlo, a proto ji ani nenapadlo mít výčitky svědomí kvůli tomu, že její dnešní cesta do baru je ve skutečnosti rande.

Věděla to od okamžiku, kdy se jen tak z legrace nabourala do kamery v jednom z výtahů v budově a viděla ho, jak se líbá s Reidem.


	10. Vteřiny

**Vteřiny **

Jediná vteřina a jeho život už neměl být nikdy takový, jako býval.

Jediná vteřina. Jediný nečekaný výstřel přede dvěma měsíci.

„Chybí mi, Garci, strašně mi chybí." Hotch unaveně zavřel oči. „A Jack… Ptá se na něj. Ptá se, kdy přijde Spencer. Jak mu mám vysvětlit, že se Spencer už nikdy nevrátí, stejně jako jeho matka?"

Najednou nevěděla, co říct, a tak mu jenom položila dlaň na rameno a jemně stiskla.

„Víš," pousmál se. „Když se ráno vzbudím… Na vteřinu je tam se mnou. Na vteřinu tam zase je, živý, v pořádku. Než si vzpomenu."

V Garciiných očích se zaleskly slzy.


	11. Probuzení

**Probuzení**

Morgana probudila obrovská rána.

„Morgane, Reid není ve svém – ah."

Morgan okamžitě otevřel oči, když se pokojem rozlehl Hotchův ostrý hlas. Pak je rezignovaně zavřel, protože s tím, co Hotch viděl, už se nedalo nic dělat.

Po pravdě řečeno, když za ním Spencer v noci přišel, nenapadlo ho, že je takhle ráno někdo najde. Ne Hotch.

Možná by mohl tvrdit, že se Reidovi jen něco zdálo a nechtěl být sám.

Ale podle Hotchova výrazu by to bylo zbytečné.

Hotch se zamračil. „Myslel jsem, že se mu něco stalo, když nebyl u sebe."

„Měl jsi mi zavolat!" zabručel Morgan a vyčítavě se na něj podíval. Pak se sklonil k Reidovi a položil mu dlaň jemně na rameno. „Vstávej, Spencere, zaspali jsme," zamumlal.

Reid se zavrtěl a pomalu, ospale otevřel oči. „Zaspali?" zeptal se zmateně. A pak udělal přesně tu jedinou věc, která mohla celou situaci ještě zhoršit. Vystřelil bez přemýšlení z postele, a aniž si všiml, že je s nimi v pokoji i Hotch, vystartoval směrem ke koupelně, přesně tak, jak byl. Tedy nahý.

Morgan se zhroutil zpět na polštář a nevěřícně zasténal, tvář skrytou v dlaních.

Hotch pomalu vydechl a zakroutil hlavou. Zvedl obočí. Nakonec si pobaveně odfrkl.

„Příště zavolám."


	12. Something missing

**Something missing**

Hotch věděl, že mu něco chybí. Vždycky to věděl.

Už v okamžiku, kdy si Haley vzal, věděl, že něco není v pořádku. Miloval ji a věděl, že ona miluje jeho. Měl práci, která ho bavila, byl úspěšný snad ve všem, čeho se dotkl, s Haley plánovali rodinu.

Měl všechno, po čem jen jeho srdce mohlo zatoužit. A přece tady něco chybělo. Byl to jen pocit, neurčitý pocit, že nemá něco, co chce, něco, co potřebuje. Neuměl to pojmenovat, nevěděl, co to je, věděl jen, že něco není v pořádku.

Jenže nevěděl co.

Nevěděl to až do chvíle, kdy poznal Reida.


	13. Objetí

**Objetí**

Hochovy se rozšířily oči, když ho našel.

Reid byl v koupelně, polonahý, skrčený v rohu, kolena přitažená k bradě, prsty ve vlasech. Třásl se pláčem.

Hotch klesl na kolena vedle něj a donutil ho, aby se na něj podíval.

„Oni mě najdou, najdou nás." Reidovy oči byly obrovské a tmavé, vyděšené. „Mám strach, mám tak hrozný strach!" Pevně ho objal kolem krku a tvář mu zabořil do ramene. Hotch cítil, jak mu pod jeho obličejem vlhne košile, když ho k sobě přitiskl. V tomhle objetí nebylo nic erotického. Jen bolest. Zoufalství. Hrůza.

Šílenství.

Hotch pevně sevřel víčka, aby zadržel slzy.


	14. Rozhodnutí

**Rozhodnutí**

Hotch věděl, že musí něco udělat, že to nemůže pokračovat tak, jako dosud, protože to, jak to bylo teď… to bolelo. Zraňovalo je to všechny, ubližovalo jim to, všem – jemu, Haley, Jackovi i Reidovi – nevědět, na čem jsou. Bolelo to, a to on nechtěl.

„Tak už něco řekni, Aarone!" utrhla se na něj Haley a on věděl, že už nemůže dál dělat, že je všechno v pořádku.

Věděl, že se musí rozhodnout – Reid, Haley? – že si už musí konečně vybrat. A on dobře věděl, bez koho nemůže žít.

A tak si sbalil věci a opustil Haley.

A odešel za Reidem.


	15. Nikdy a nikomu

**Nikdy a nikomu**

Reid se naučil věřit lidem, když vstoupil do útvaru. Naučil se svěřovat. A přece zůstávaly věci, které nikomu neřekl…

Nikdy nikomu neřekl, že svého otce nenávidí za to, že ho opustil.

Nikdy nikomu neřekl, že skončil s drogami jen proto, že už nedokázal snést ty jejich starostlivé pohledy.

Nikdy nikomu neřekl, jak moc závidí Hotchovi a JJ jejich rodiny, protože sám nemá nikoho.

Nikdy nikomu neřekl, jak ho ničí vídat ve snech všechny ty mrtvé.

Nikdy nikomu neřekl, že ho Tobias znásilnil, když byla vypnutá kamera.

A nikdy nikomu neřekl, že si přeje, aby tehdy na tom hřbitově skutečně zemřel.


	16. Přátelé

**Přátelé**

„Myslel jsi to vážně?" Zeptal se ho Reid nejistým hlasem. Ublíženě.

Byl zmatený. „Co?"

„Myslel jsi to vážně, když jsi mu řekl, že není… že není opravdový chlap, když miluje jiného muže?"

Oči se mu rozšířily překvapením. Pochopením. „Reide…"

_Tak takhle to bylo?_

Reidův pohled mírně ztvrdl a jeho hlas zesílil. „Tak myslel jsi to vážně?" zopakoval hrubým tónem, aby skryl svůj strach a zranitelnost.

Morgan potřásl hlavou. „Ne," řekl mu pevně. „Jemu jsem to řekl, abych ho vyprovokoval. Reide…" Položil mu dlaň na rameno. „Jsi přítel. Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že jsi míň chlap, jen proto, že miluješ muže."


	17. Míjet se

**Míjet se**

„Víš, jak se říká, že někdy se ti, co jsou si souzení, prostě minou?"

Morgan se zmateně podíval na Reida a pomalu, zamyšleně přikývl. Reid mu položil dlaň na rameno a mírně stiskl.

„Mohlo se to stát nám? Že bychom se jednoduše… minuli?" zeptal se nejistě, jako by se bál odpovědi.

„Ne," ujistil ho Morgan jemně a pousmál se.

Reid se zamračil. „_Mohli_ jsme se minout," prohlásil. „Míjeli jsme se tak dlouho…"

„Nemíjeli jsme se. Jen jsme čekali na tu správnou dobu," zavtěl Morgan hlavou a pohladil ho po tváři. „Nemohli bychom se minout. Protože já jsem tady byl pořád."


	18. Někdo jiný

**Někdo jiný **

Emily nevěděla, jak dlouho už Hotche miluje.

Věděla, že mu to nemůže říct. Hotch byl přece její šéf. A po tom, co se stalo Haley… Nemohla po něm chtít, aby šel do vztahu.

Pak ho viděla usmát se. Ten úsměv byl tak jemný, a přesto rozzářil celý jeho obličej.

Usmál se, ale ne na ni. A ona pochopila, že si jeho srdce už pro sebe ukradl někdo jiný.

A když se Reid začervenal a sklopil oči, aby se na něj sotva o vteřinu později upřeně zadíval a nesměle mu úsměv oplatil, věděla, že tady už pro ni není žádná naděje.


	19. S Hotchem

**S Hotchem**

„Dostanu tě odsud," přislíbil mu Hotch tichým, jemným hlasem a bez zaváhání si ho zvedl do náruče.

Reid mu omotal paže kolem krku a hlava mu klesla na jeho rameno.

„Děkuju," vydechl slabě.

A najednou na ničem nezáleželo. Nezáleželo na tom, že byl více než dva dny držen v zajetí. Nezáleželo na tom, že ho všechno bolelo od toho, jak ho Tobias – nebo Charles? – mučil. Nezáleželo na tom, že si ještě před chvílí kopal hrob, že z něj Tobias udělal narkomana, ani na tom, že byl před několika hodinami na pár dlouhých minut opravdu mrtvý.

Protože teď byl s Hotchem.


	20. Rituál

**Rituál**

Když mu Hotch poprvé přinesl do kanceláře kávu, Reid byl překvapený.

Hotch nikdy nikomu kávu _nenosil_.

Ale tahle byla udělaná přesně podle Reidova receptu, sladká přesně tak, jak to měl rád, takže si ji vděčně vzal.

Druhý den mu Hotch donesl kávu znova.

Postupem času se z této ranní kávy stal zvyk a nakonec rituál. Reid si přivykl nevařit si po příchodu do práce kávu a počkat si na tu, co mu přinese Hotch.

Ta byla totiž nesrovnatelně lepší.

A tak když se po jejich první společně strávené noci probudil a celý Hotchův dům voněl čerstvou kávou, jen se usmál.


	21. Not a blinker

**Not a blinker**

Po celém oddělení se už roky – mezi některými tiše, mezi těmi odvážnějšími i otevřeně – vykládalo, že zvláštní agent Aaron Hotchner nemrká.

Nikdo ho totiž nikdy mrknout neviděl.

Když se tato… _pomluva_… rozšířila i mezi členy Hotchova týmu, uvědomil si Reid, že jakkoli to bylo nemožné, _doopravdy_ Hotche nikdy neviděl zamrkat.

A tak se rozhodl, že se na to podívá, protože zkrátka nebylo _možné_, aby Hotch nemrkal.

Od té chvíle Hotche sledoval. Díval se na něj, kdykoli byli spolu v jedné místnosti. Díval se na něj, když Hotch procházel okolo. Díval se _pořád_. A jeho závěr byl nezvratný.

Hotch prostě nemrkal.


	22. Malá nevinná lež

**Malá nevinná lež**

„Jak ti je?"

Hotch otevřel oči a překvapeně se zadíval na Reida, který stál vedle jeho postele a opíral se o berle.

„Pustili tě z postele?" zeptal se.

Reid zvedl obočí, jako by pochyboval o jeho duševním zdraví. Reid přece uměl být přesvědčivý, když potřeboval.

„Jak to, že tě sem ten polda, co mi dělá ochranku, pustil?"

„Řekl jsem mu, že spolu chodíme," pokrčil Reid rameny.

Hotch se nechápavě zamračil. „Nechodíme spolu," připomněl.

„To on neví," Reid se slabě pousmál. „Nějak jsem věděl, že na to zabere."

Hotch se na něj pár vteřin beze slova díval, a pak se rozesmál.


	23. Víckrát ne

**Víckrát ne**

Reid si sedl na okraj postele a pár vteřin zíral na čistě bílou stěnu hotelového pokoje.

Za ním se ozvalo zašustění přikrývek a Hotchův tichý hlas. „Reide, já… mám rodinu."

Reid si povzdychl a otočil se k němu. Pohledem vyhledal jeho oči a upřeně se do nich zadíval. „Já vím," souhlasil šeptem.

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl a posadil se. Položil Reidovi dlaň na rameno, palcem přejel po hebké, horké kůži. „Bez ohledu na to, jak moc bych to chtěl…" Odmlčel se a kousl se do rtu. „Tohle už se nemůže opakovat."

„Máš pravdu," přikývl Reid, vstal a bez ohlédnutí odešel.


	24. Overprotective

**Overprotective**

„Je metodický, ale jinak je to idiot," prohlásil Rossi přesvědčeně, jak se společně s Hotchem skrze jednosměrné zrcadlo díval na neznámého, zatímco Morgan s Reidem muže vyslýchali.

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Není idiot. Chce Morgana vyprovokovat, získat nad ním moc."

„Pro mě idiot." Rossi pokrčil rameny. „V životě bych se neodvážil Reida urážet. Rozhodně ne před Morganem. Ten chlápek neví, co dělá, nevidí následky. Ještě jednou Reida urazí a neskončí to pro něj dobře," řekl s jistotou odborníka.

Hotch neodpověděl, jen se zdviženým obočím pozoroval Morganova ramena. To napětí v nich.

Právě tu chvíli si podezřelý – nebo lépe řečeno „pachatel", protože oni si byli zatraceně jistí, že _je_ to jejich muž – vybral k tomu, aby řekl, že agent Reid vypadá jako jeden z těch kluků, které odkrouhl (proto se taky Reid účastnil výslechu) a že by bylo zábavné, kdyby je tam nechali chvíli samotné.

Než stačil kdokoli cokoli říct, stál Morgan na nohou, držel muže pod krkem a s tváří sotva pět centimetrů od té jeho na něj křičel.

Reid vyskočil ze židle. „Morgane!"

„Už zase," zaklel Rossi a Hotch otráveně protočil oči, načež oba vrazili do výslechové místnosti, aby je od sebe odtrhli.

„Tak tohle byl váš poslední společný výslech."


	25. Mám rád

**Mám rád**

„Proč jsi byl na mého zázračného chlapce tak hnusný, když mluvil o té dívce? Ty nechceš, aby byl šťastný?"

Garciová se na Morgana nevěřícně dívala, v očích se jí zablesklo cosi jako vztek.

Morgan potřásl hlavou a rozhodil ruce. „Samozřejmě, že chci! Mám Reida rád!" ohradil se.

Její výraz zjihl. „Dereku…"

„Mám rád, když je někde blízko a vím, že je v bezpečí –"

„Dereku," přerušila ho jemně.

„– rád mu cuchám vlasy, mám rád, když se směje, když mi v letadle usne na rameni –"

„Dereku," zopakovala o něco výrazněji.

„– když stojí u té tabule a drmolí ty svoje statistiky a –"

„Dereku!" přerušila ho Garciová hlasitě a pár vteřin na něj beze slova, zato ale s mírně pootevřenými ústy, zírala. „Ty ho miluješ!"

„Cože?" Morgan se zarazil. „Ne!"

Garciová pohodila hlavou. „Ale ano, zlatíčko," zavrkala a široce, ďábelsky se usmála. „Miluješ ho."

„Co to povídáš? Samozřejmě, že ho nemiluju. Jak jsi na to vůbec přišla?"

„Ach, zlato," oslovila ho měkce a položila mu dlaň konejšivě na paži.

„Já…" Morgan se odmlčel a oči se mu rozšířily. „Oh můj bože…" vydechl šokovaně. „Miluju ho." Chvíli slepě koukal před sebe. „Miluju Reida," zopakoval. „Oh můj bože…"

Garciová se usmála.


	26. I ll be yours

**I´ll be yours**

Hotch už od prvního okamžiku – od chvíle, kdy se podíval do těch velkých hnědých očí – věděl, že bude Reida milovat.

A tak byl ochotný být pro něj čímkoli, čím ho mladík potřeboval anebo chtěl mít. Byl jeho nadřízeným, byl jeho přítelem, byl jeho rádcem. Byl někým, na koho se Reid mohl kdykoli spolehnout, komu mohl věřit. Byl jeho důvěrníkem, starším bratrem, otcem i matkou. Byl někým, na koho se Reid mohl kdykoli bez obav obrátit, kdo se ho snažil chránit.

A přitom si celou dobu přál, aby ho Reid chtěl mít tím, čím pro něj on sám toužil být. Partnerem.


	27. Zbraně

**Zbraně**

„Hej!"

Morgan se vrhl mezi dva ze svých studentů boje zblízka a odtrhl je od sebe. Toho, který byl větší a asi o pětadvacet kilo těžší, než druhý z mladíků – ten právě teď ležel na zemi a lapal po dechu, zatímco mu z roztrženého rtu tekla krev – hrubě odstrčil a pomohl tomu menšímu na nohy.

„Jsi v pořádku, kluku?" zeptal se starostlivě, dlaň položenou na jeho rameni.

Mladík přikývl a on se tedy otočil na staršího ze studentů. „Máš ho jenom dostat na zem, ne ho zabít!" připomenul mu důrazně, v hlase osten vzteku.

Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se mu to mohlo natolik vymknout z ruky, aby se jeden z jeho studentů prakticky pokusil vymlátit duši z druhého.

„Nic mi není," řekl mladík – jak jen se ten kluk zatraceně jmenoval? – a palcem si setřel z úst krev. Jeho hlas byl jemný a příjemný na poslech, ale dostatečně pevný na to, aby mu Morgan věřil, že se nechystá zhroutit. „Nejsem moc na boje. Agent Gideon říká, že mám jiné zbraně, než sílu," zamumlal a vzhlédl k němu. Jeho oči byly obrovské a tmavé a hluboké, jeho tvář hebká. Krásná.

A Morgana napadlo, že ano, sakra, ten kluk opravdu _má_ jiné zbraně.


	28. Na oplátku

**Na oplátku**

Reid věděl, že pokud něco chcete, vždycky musíte dát něco na oplátku. Věděl, že by to tak být nemělo.

V _jeho_ životě to tak ale fungovalo.

Bylo to tak vždycky. Pokud něco chtěl, musel se něčeho jiného vzdát. Když chtěl zůstat s matkou, musel nechat otce jít. Když chtěl matce pomoci, musel ji poslat pryč. Když chtěl studovat, zůstal sám, mezi neznámými lidmi, opuštěný, nepochopený a šikanovaný. Když si vybojoval přijetí k FBI, musel se smířit s tím, že denně vídá horší věci, než si většina lidí dokáže představit.

Něco za něco, tak tomu bylo po celý jeho život.

Dokud nepoznal Hotche. Ten nikdy nic nechtěl, a přece mu ukázal, co je to rodina, jaké to je, mít někoho, na koho se může spolehnout. Ukázal mu, že má někoho, kdo je tam za všech okolností pro něj. Ukázal mu, jaké to je, mít někoho, komu může věřit, komu může říct cokoli a přitom vědět, že ho nikdy nebude soudit. Ukázal mu, že má někoho, kdo ho chytí za rameno anebo ho obejme, když bude potřebovat, někoho, kdo ho probudí z noční můry a řekne, že to bude zase dobré, někoho, kdo ho má rád.

A Reid ho za to miloval.


	29. Ženu ne

**Ženu ne**

„Poznal jsi v životě ženu, se kterou bys chtěl být víc než jen jedinou noc?"

Reida okamžitě napadlo, že teď asi překročil hranici, přehnal to, a kousl se do rtu.

Morgan na něj pár vteřin zamyšleně zíral a pak na okamžik zavřel oči a dlouze vydechl. „Ne." Zavrtěl pomalu hlavou.

„Promiň, já…" Reid zaváhal a sklopil oči. Nevěděl, co by měl říct, ale to nevadilo, protože Morgan opět promluvil, tichým, jakoby nejistým hlasem.

„Ženu ne."

Reid zmateně zamrkal a mírně se zamračil. „Prosím?"

„Nikdy jsem nepotkal ženu, se kterou bych chtěl zůstat," zašeptal Morgan. „Ale muže ano. Jednoho."

„Ano?"

„Tebe."


	30. Devět ran

**Devět ran**

_Poprvé._

První bodnutí bolelo nejvíc.

_Podruhé._

Měl chytit Foyeta, když začal znovu vraždit. Zatraceně, měl ho dopadnout už tehdy před lety!

_Potřetí._

Ale teď… Foyet si na něj počkal. U něj. _Doma_.

_Počtvrté._

Uvažoval, co asi udělá jeho tým. Budou ho hledat? Který z nich za ním přijede, až nepřijde do práce?

_Popáté._

Který z nich ho najde?

_Pošesté._

Vzpomněl si na Haley. Mrzelo ho, jak to dopadlo.

_Posedmé._

Myslel na Jacka. Myslel na svoje dítě, které teď bude muset vyrůstat bez otce. Jak to zvládne?

_Poosmé._

Napadlo ho, že už nikdy nedostane šanci říct Reidovi, že ho miluje.

_Podeváté._


	31. Pretty boy

**Pretty boy**

Když mu Morgan poprvé řekl tou podivnou přezdívkou – _pretty boy_ – myslel si, že se mu jednoduše vysmívá. Všichni ostatní to tak přece dělali.

Bylo přirozené, že to Reid chápal jako výsměch.

Jenomže Morgan se mu nevysmíval, i když Reidovy trvalo celé měsíce, než to zjistil, než poznal Morgana natolik dobře, aby mu důvěřoval a byl si jistý tím, že by se mu nikdy nevysmíval.

Tak proč takové posměšné označení?

Trvalo to dalších pár měsíců, než Reid pochopil, že to oslovení je myšleno jako projev přátelského zájmu.

Nikdy ho ovšem nenapadlo, že by si Morgan mohl doopravdy myslet, že je hezký.


	32. Dítě

**Dítě**

Bylo to té noci, kdy se JJ poprvé od porodu objevila v práci a vzala sebou Henryho.

Hotch stál vedle ní a říkal jí, že by si měla dát na chvíli pauzu, co se týče práce, ale pak se Morgan pro dítě natáhl a vzal ho do náruče a Hotch v okamžiku na JJ úplně zapomněl.

Protože vidět Morgana, jak se usmívá na miminko, které drží v náručí, dívat se na vysokého silného muže, který něžně drží v rukou dítě, to bylo… Neubránil se myšlenkám na to, jaké by to bylo, kdyby takhle Morgan mohl držet Jacka.

Musel se usmát.


	33. Jméno

**Jméno**

Pokud si Reid pamatoval, Hotch mu nikdy neřekl jménem.

Říkal jménem Gideonovi i Rossimu. Říkal jménem Garciové, říkal jménem Emily, Elle i JJ, a někdy dokonce i Morganovi.

Reidovi ale nikdy.

A tak když spolu seděli na pohovce v jejich společném hotelovém pokoji, v naprostém tichu, jenom chvíli potom, co se vrátili z domu, kde sice zatkli dalšího neznámého, ale přišli příliš pozdě na to, aby mohli zachránit dívku, kterou unesl; a Reid se najednou zhroutil, rozplakal se – protože to děvče _měli_ zachránit – a Hotch ho pevně, konejšivě objal a řekl mu _Spencere_, překvapilo ho to.

Pak ho Hotch políbil.


	34. ve skutečnosti

**Ve skutečnosti**

Když jednoho rána vešli Morgan s Reidem do společné kanceláře týmu a oficiálně se tak ostatním představili jako pár – ne že by to tedy kolegové nevěděli už předtím, ale teď to bylo jaksi jiné, jaksi skutečné – nedal Hotch nic najevo.

Připojil se k nim, usmál se na ně a pogratuloval jim jako všichni ostatní. Poplácal Morgana po rameni a řekl mu, ať je na Reida hodný. Dokonce jim řekl, že je dobře, že se dali konečně dohromady, protože to napětí mezi nimi se nedalo vydržet, ačkoli tím ve skutečnosti nebyl nadšený ani trochu.

Protože ve skutečnosti chtěl Reida on sám.


	35. Polibek

**Polibek**

Ten polibek byl jemný a netrval víc než pár vteřin, ale byl to polibek. Nečekaný. A matoucí.

Reid na Hotche ohromeně zíral, rty, mezi kterými se dral zrychlený dech, pootevřené.

Hotch se kousl do rtu a Reid věděl, že snad nikdy nevypadal tak nejistě, jako teď.

„Promiň, Reide, já… nevím, co mě to napadlo…" Hotch uhnul pohledem a větu nedokončil, protože opravdu nevěděl, co říct. Jak se omluvit. Jak mu to vysvětlit.

Reid konečně našel ztracenou řeč. „Můžu tě o něco požádat?" zeptal se.

Hotch se na něj podíval, pohled zmatený a téměř bojácný.

„Ano?" zašeptal slabě.

„Udělej to znovu."


	36. Hangover

**Hangover**

Když se Reid toho rána probudil, věděl, že včera večer přebral.

Bylo mu zle, šíleně ho bolela hlava a stále ještě se cítil mírně omámený alkoholem. Na kůži ho studila chladná přikrývka – což znamenalo, že je nahý a leží v _nějaké_ posteli – a hlava se mu točila, ale nejhorší bylo to okno, které zakrývalo nejen akci v baru a návrat domů (pokud tedy vůbec _byl_ doma), ale hlavně to, co dělal v noci.

Reid neměl rád, když si něco nepamatoval.

Pak se vedle něj ozvalo bolestné zasténání – velmi známý, _mužský_ hlas – a Hotch se pomalu posadil.

„Co se sakra dělo?"


	37. Po zásahu

**Po zásahu**

„Reide, ty zatracený idiote!"

Reid na Hotche beze slova zíral, oči rozšířené šokem a zmatkem a obavami, protože starší muž vypadal naprosto rozzuřený, když na Reida hleděl, zuby zaťaté a rty sevřené do úzké linky. Ruce se mu roztřásly a jeho mimoděk napadlo, jestli je Hotch rozzuřený dost na to, aby ho praštil.

Vypadalo to, že snad ano.

Hotch udělal dva ostré kroky k němu, chytil ho za ramena a zatřásl s ním.

„Už nikdy, _nikdy_ neuděláš takovou pitomost, je ti to jasné?" zavrčel na něj zblízka a Reid překvapeně zjistil, že se mu lesknou oči.

Hotch ho prudce objal.


	38. O jednoho méně

**O jednoho méně**

Reid plakal, obličej schovaný v Morganově rameni, jeho paže okolo svého pasu v tom známém gestu, které znamenalo přesně to, co v tu chvíli potřeboval. _Jsem tady._

Morgan měl tvář zabořenou v Reidových vlasech, aby skryl vlastní slzy, a objímal Reida pevně a zoufale, jako by měl umřít, když ho pustí. A možná ano.

Protože Emily byla pryč. Byla pryč a už nikdy se neměla vrátit. Nikdy.

Milovali ji, oba dva, stejně jako milovali sebe navzájem. Stejně jako Emily milovala je.

Ale teď už nebyli tři. Emily byla pryč a oni dva zůstali sami.

A on nevěděl, jestli to zvládnou.


	39. Tanec

**Tanec**

Když se Garciová Reida ptala, jak je možné, že nežárlí, když Morgan tančí s dívkami, krčil rameny.

Protože Morgan _tančil_ s dívkami, když spolu šli do klubu, a přes jejich ramena po něm házel zářivé úsměvy, protože tanec miloval a bavil se. A protože Reid nebyl zrovna tanečník, nevadilo mu nechat Morgana, aby tančil s jinými.

Protože věděl, že nemusí žárlit, že to, že Morgan tančí s těmi dívkami, nic neznamená. Nic než tanec.

Neměl důvod žárlit, protože když rychlé písně vystřídaly pomalé, Morgan se vždy omluvil dívkám na parketu a vrátil se ke stolu, aby vyzval k tanci jeho.


	40. Kate

**Kate**

Bylo to během toho případu v New Yorku.

Šílel z toho. Ten případ byl hrozný, nemohli pořád přijít na to, kde je v jejich profilu chyba, a Hotch… Hotch se místo o vyšetřování zajímal pouze a jenom o Kate.

Bylo to frustrující a on jim to bez přemýšlení vyčetl.

Kate se na něj zamračeně podívala a, bože, ten výraz v Hotchově obličeji…

V ten okamžik věděl, že ho doopravdy naštval. Hotch na něj zíral, bez mrknutí oka, tvář kamennou a tvrdou, pohled ledový. Jedno obočí zdvižené.

Věděl, že tentokrát už Hotch nebude mít pochopení.

A to vědomí ho zatraceně bolelo.


	41. Urážka

**Urážka **

„Reide, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Hotch svého mladého kolegy, když se Reid poté, co Morgan ukončil výslech podezřelého, vytratil z místnosti za jednosměrným sklem a nejen, že se Morganovi důsledně vyhnul pohledem, ale nereagoval ani na jeho hrdé prohlášení, že tohle se mu povadlo.

Reid trhnul hlavou. „Nic mi není," prohlásil zdánlivě klidným hlasem, ale ten klid byl nucený. Ruce měl sevřené v pěst, kousal si ret a nepodíval se Hotchovi do očí.

Byl naštvaný a cítil se zraněný, protože to, co Morgan řekl jejich neznámému, že je objektivním faktem, že pokud miluje jiného muže, není opravdový chlap, bylo tak… hrubé. _Osobní_.

„Reide," Hotchův hlas zjemněl. Položil mu dlaň na rameno. „Víš, že to Morgan neřekl proto, aby ti ublížil."

„Já vím," přikývl. Vážně to věděl, tou logickou stránkou své osobnosti to věděl, ale ta druhá, emocionální, to stále brala jako útok na jeho osobu. Útok od někoho, komu věřil. „Ale… on věděl, že jsem za tím sklem a slyším to. A řekl to, přestože věděl, že já –" Reid se zarazil, když se na Hotche podíval, a dlouze vydechl. „_Ty_ jsi to nevěděl."

Hotchův výraz zjihl a on se pousmál. „Ale věděl," zašeptal a pohladil ho po tváři.


	42. Návštěvník

**Návštěvník**

Morgan byl zmatený.

Když se té noci probudil z příšerné noční můry – snad nejhorší jakou měl za posledního půl roku, možná i rok – věděl, že jediný způsob, jak se zase vzpamatovat, byl navštívit Reida.

Už to tak párkrát udělali. Když nemohli spát, sešli se, dali si pivo a trochu si popovídali. Hned se jim oběma spalo líp.

A tak vyrazil k Reidovi. Jaké však bylo jeho překvapení, když mu otevřel úplně cizí muž a až poté, co se mu Morgan představil jako agent FBI, mu vysvětlil, že má byt doktora Reida už několik měsíců pronajatý.

Jak to, že nevěděl, že se Reid přestěhoval? Jak to, že mu o tom mladík neřekl?

Kdo jiný by to mohl vědět?

Než zjistil, co dělá, stál před dveřmi Hotchova domu a tiskl tlačítko zvonku.

Hotch vypadal překvapeně, když otevřel.

„Hotchi, já… Hledal jsem Reida, ale… už nebydlí ve svém bytě. Napadlo mě, že ty bys mohl vědět, kam se přestěhoval." Morgan si najednou připadal jako idiot.

Jako by to nemohlo vydržet do rána.

Pak se za Hotchem objevila druhá postava.

„Aarone?" zeptal se známý, _hodně_ známý hlas. „Kdo to je?"

Morganovi se ohromením rozšířily oči, když se ve dveřích, po Hotchově boku objevil –

„Reide?"


	43. Telefon

**Telefon**

Fran měla vždycky obavy, jestli její Derek někdy najde člověka, kterého by mohl opravdu, skutečně milovat.

Jenže potom, při jedné z Derekových návštěv Chicaga, zaslechla, jak její syn telefonuje. Nechtěla poslouchat. Jenže…

„Já vím, beruško, já vím. Ano, řekl jsem mu to." Chvilku bylo ticho a pak Derek jemným hlasem pokračoval. „Řekl, že mě taky miluje."

Překvapeně zamrkala. Takže její syn doopravdy byl zamilovaný? Miloval svého kolegu, toho rozkošného mladíka, doktora Reida, který tady u ní jednou byl, když se společně se zbytkem jejich týmu snažili prokázat, že její děťátko nikomu neublížilo?

Pousmála se.

Tak možná přece jen někoho našel.


	44. Důvěra

**Důvěra**

Když Hotch po těch dlouhých sedmi měsících truchlení prohlásil, že Emilyina smrt byla nahraná, a kolegyně, kterou pochovali a oplakali, se najednou objevila ve dveřích, byl to šok.

Byli zmatení a zaražení, nemohli tomu uvěřit a jen na Emily zírali, protože se báli, že když se podívají jinam, zase zmizí.

A všichni do jednoho byli naštvaní na Hotche, rozzuření do nepříčetnosti, protože, proboha, jak jim mohl takhle lhát?

Reid věděl, proč to Hotch udělal, proč jim lhal. Rozuměl mu a chápal ho, protože kdyby to bylo na něm, udělal by totéž. Jediné, co nevěděl, bylo, jestli mu ještě dokáže věřit.


	45. Okolnosti

**Okolnosti**

Morgan si vždycky přál Hotche objímat, držet ho v náručí, cítit teplo jeho těla. Už od začátku, co ho znal, od první chvíle. Chtěl ho držet, být u něj, s ním. Chtěl mu nabídnout svou sílu a nechat se na oplátku ovinout tou jeho.

A teď ho držel. Tiskl ho pevně ve svých pažích, opíral se tváří o horkou kůži na jeho krku, jak se ho snažil odtáhnout od Foyetova těla, vdechoval vůni jeho vlasů.

Ano, Morgan si vždycky přál Hotche objímat, držet ho v náručí, cítit teplo jeho těla.

Jen ho nikdy nenapadlo, že to bude za takových okolností.


	46. Orální fixace

**Orální fixace**

Hotch skrze žaluzie na okně své kanceláře sledoval, jak Reid sedí u svého stolu a zatímco dodělává papírování, bezmyšlenkovitě cucá lízátko. Opět.

Záměrně ignoroval, jak Morgan i Prentissová po mladíkovi pobaveně pokukovali, ostatně jako pokaždé, když Reid vytáhl jedno z těch svých lízátek. A to bylo často, protože on na ně byl opravdu zatížený.

Hotch sklouzl pohledem k Reidovým plným rtům, obemknutým okolo zářivě rudé hlavičky lízátka.

_Oh, ježiši…_

Mírně se pousmál, protože on velice dobře _věděl_, že má Reid silnou orální fixaci.

A pokud mohl soudit podle toho, jak vypadala jejich včerejší společná noc, netýkalo se to jen lízátek.


	47. Šéf

**Šéf**

Jako šéf týmu si Hotch spoustu věcí nechával pro sebe. Nebylo to proto, že by svým agentům nevěřil nebo jim chtěl něco tajit či dokonce lhát.

Prostě jim jen neříkal všechno.

A tak jim nikdy neřekl, jak moc velký má o ně strach, když jsou v terénu, neřekl jim, že má problémy s Haley, jaký doopravdy byl jeho vztah s otcem, že ho jejich práce děsí a že to jediné, na čem mu ještě záleží, je jeho tým a Jack.

Neřekl jim to, protože _nemohl_.

A nemohl jim ani říct, jaké to je, objímat Haley a myslet přitom na Reida.


	48. Popovídat si

**Popovídat si**

Mohl to tušit už ve chvíli, kdy si ho Rossi zavolal do kanceláře, protože si prý „potřebují popovídat".

Mohlo mu být jasné, že Rossi s ním bude chtít mluvit o Hotchovi.

Mohl vědět, že to Rossi _ví_.

Samozřejmě, že to Rossi věděl, byl přece tak dobrý v tom, co dělal. Dokázal oblbnout každého, měl vždycky navrch. Stejně jako teď.

„Měl bys mu to říct, Dereku," navrhl.

Rychle, nesouhlasně potřásl hlavou. „Ne, díky, svou práci mám rád."

Rossi pokrčil rameny a vlídně se na něj usmál. „Jeho máš radši," připomenul mu jemně.

Morgan si povzdychl, protože věděl, že to je pravda.


	49. Všichni chtějí profilovat

**Všichni chtějí profilovat**

„Proč teď, JJ?"

„Cože?" JJ se zmateně otočila za Hotchovým hlasem.

Bylo to pár dní po jejím návratu k útvaru, tak pozdě večer, že nikdo kromě nich už v kanceláři nebyl.

„Proč ses po všech těch letech dala na profilování? Myslel jsem, že tě bavilo to, co jsi dělala předtím," upřesnil Hotch svoji otázku.

„To bavilo," přikývla JJ souhlasně.

„Tak proč?"

„Pamatuješ si, jak jsi mi kdysi řekl, že sis myslel, že všichni chtějí profilovat?"

„Ano?"

JJ se mírně usmála. „Je to pravda." Krátce zaváhala a pak měkce dodala: „A navíc to byl jediný způsob, jak se k vám vrátit."


	50. Čočka

**Čočka**

Seděli na pohovce a sledovali televizi, když Reid hlasitě zazíval a zuřivě si protřel oči.

„Sakra!"

Morgan sebou trhnul a prudce se k němu otočil, aby se zeptal, co je.

„Ne!" Reid ho zarazil. „Nehýbej se, ztratil jsem čočku."

Morgan zamrkal. „Cože?"

„Vypadla mi čočka, jak jsem si protíral oči," vysvětlil Reid netrpělivě a začal se rozhlížet po pohovce okolo sebe. „Musím ji najít, tak se laskavě nehýbej."

Pokrčil rameny.

„Tady je!" zavýskl Reid konečně a bez ostychu hrábnul ohromenému Morganovi do rozkroku. „Mrcha jedna!" pronesl láskyplně, jak se díval na kousek silikonu na svém prstu.

Morgan se hystericky rozesmál.


	51. Přistiženi

**Přistiženi**

Rossi, JJ a Emily stáli v hotelové chodbě, zbraně připravené, a čekali, až Hotch odpočítá tři a vyrazí dveře Reidova a Morganova pokoje.

Protože tam uvnitř se něco dělo, někdo je musel přepadnout (Hotch uvažoval, jak neznámý zjistil, ve kterém hotelu jsou), protože –

„Morgane!"

Reidův hlas zněl rozechvěle a skoro jako by měl slzy na krajíčku, když hlasitě vykřikl kolegovo jméno. Pak se jeho hlas, mírně tlumený stěnami, zlomil do výkřiku beze slov.

Hotch vykopl dveře a společně s ostatními se – zbraně v pohotovosti – nahrnuli do pokoje.

Nikdo tam nebyl, jen jejich dva kolegové.

A oblečení rozházené všude okolo nich.


	52. Stejně jako tenkrát

**Stejně jako tenkrát**

Když Hotch poprvé uviděl Haley, tenkrát, ještě na škole, okamžitě věděl, že si ji jednou vezme za manželku. Věděl, že spolu budou žít, že si koupí dům a že společně založí rodinu.

Neměl tušení, jak to ví. Prostě to cítil.

Proto zezačátku nechtěl ani slyšet o tom, že by se měl mladý doktor Reid přidat k jejich týmu. Protože když mu ho Gideon přivedl představit, a on ho poprvé uviděl, měl úplně stejný pocit jako tehdy na škole, když potkal Haley.

Prsty se mu chvěly a on věděl, že ten mladík bude jednou jeho.

A ho to k smrti vyděsilo.


	53. Pohledy

**Pohledy**

Reid si všiml, jak se na něj Hotch dívá. Nemohl si nevšimnout, protože Hotch se na něj díval skoro pořád. A tak strašně zvláštně…

Díval se na něj, jako by nechtěl o nic přijít. Jako by chtěl vidět všechno, co v sobě mladík skrýval, zvědavý a laskavý a toužící pomoci. Díval se na něj, jako by chtěl vidět _do něj_.

Všiml si, ale nerozuměl.

…

JJ si všimla, jak se Hotch na Reida dívá a jak je z toho mladík zmatený. A nemohla pochopit, jak je možné, že si Spencer nevšiml vší té lásky, kterou přitom měl Hotch v očích.


	54. Nedorozumění

**Nedorozumění**

Reid nekulhal. V žádném případě.

Ne, tohle bylo jiné. Jako by ho něco pekelně bolelo a on to nechtěl dát najevo.

Emily se zamračila.

Záhada byla rozluštěna, když si Reid sedl ke stolu a tlumeně přitom zasyčel bolestí ve chvíli, kdy se jeho zadek dotkl židle.

Pak hodil po Morganovi vyčítavým pohledem.

Zmateně zamrkala. Co to sakra –

„Nedívej se tak na mě, není to moje vina!" zabrblal Morgan dotčeně, ale tvářil se provinile.

Jako by za to ve skutečnosti mohl a jen to nechtěl přiznat nahlas.

Jak by asi tak mohl být zodpovědný za to, že Reida bolí zadek tak, že může sotva sedět?, uvažovala. Málem jí zaskočilo, když ji jeden způsob napadl.

Ale to přece nebylo možné. Nebo… že by opravdu…?

Morgan a Reid?

„Ty jsi to vymyslel!" obvinil Reid kolegu hlasitě. „Kdybys mě tolik nepřemlouval, nekývnul bych na to a byl bych v pořádku!"

„Nemůžu za to, že jsi to nikdy předtím nedělal!" bránil se Morgan vášnivě nařčení.

Emily spadla brada.

„A ty jsi to věděl, tak proč jsi na mě tak pospíchal?" vrčel Reid.

„No tak, Reide, zkusme to ještě jednou, uvidíš, že to bude lepší," škemral Morgan.

„Ne! Už nikdy s tebou na žádné kluziště nepůjdu!"


	55. Carl

**Carl**

Když Morgan zjistil, že má Reid přítele, byl otřesený.

Chtěl mladíka pro sebe. Chtěl ho od chvíle, kdy ho poprvé uviděl projít dveřmi do jejich kanceláře.

Zbožňoval ho mít nablízku, chránit ho, dohlížet, aby mu nikdo neublížil. Miloval ho.

Jenže… To, co mu udělal Carl, se do něj zapsalo až příliš hluboko. Pronásledovalo ho to. Ovlivňovalo ho to. Nikdy by se Reida nemohl dotýkat, nemohl by mu dovolit, aby se dotýkal _jeho_.

I když by tak strašně moc chtěl.

A tak Reidovi nakonec od srdce pogratuloval, protože věděl, že Reid si zaslouží to všechno, co mu on nikdy dát nemohl.


	56. Přítelkyně

**Přítelkyně**

Hotch věděl, že to rozhodnutí předstírat Emilyinu smrt jim změní život.

Věděl, že až se to ostatní dozví, nikdy mu to neodpustí. Ale také věděl, že je to to nejlepší řešení. Věděl, že to nejdůležitější, je zajistit Emily bezpečí a věděl, že to jinak nešlo. Věděl, že je Emily v pořádku, JJ mu o ní čas od času dávala informace. Byla živá a na tom záleželo.

A přesto ho to tak strašně bolelo.

Protože ačkoli on věděl, že je Emily naživu, cítil se stejně opuštěně a ztraceně jako ostatní členové týmu. I on pro ni truchlil.

I on ztratil přítelkyni.


	57. Večer v baru

**Večer v baru**

Hotch a Reid si spolu vždycky rozuměli.

Důvěřovali si, jeden druhému věřili se svým životem. Byli kolegové, měli dokonce mnohem lepší a důvěrnější vztah, než běžní kolegové, ale nikdy nebyli doopravdy přátelé. Nemuseli být, protože k tomu měl Reid Morgana a Hotch zase Rossiho.

Proto byl Hotch tak překvapený, když ho Reid toho večera prakticky donutil, aby si s ním vyrazil. Ale šel. A proč taky ne? Chtěl poznat Reida blíže…

A pak ho Reid, najednou úplně jiný, než jak ho Hotch znal, objal kolem krku, přitiskl se k jeho tělu a začal ho líbat.

Ani ho nenapadlo bránit se.


	58. Noční život

**Noční život**

Když Morgan oznámil, že mu musí ukázat pravý noční život, bylo Reidovi jasné, že ho vytáhne do nějakého baru.

Co ho nenapadlo ani ve snu, bylo to, že v půl druhé ráno bude příjemně unavený a se skvělou náladou v Morganově bytě. Nenapadlo ho, že se bude zády opírat o stěnu vedle Morganových vstupních dveří, s hlavou zakloněnou a očima zavřenýma. Nenapadlo ho, že se k němu bude jeho nejlepší přítel tisknout celou délkou těla a líbat ho na krku, zatímco on bude tiše, toužebně sténat.

Jenže to tak bylo.

A, světe div se, byl s tím naprosto v pohodě.


	59. Tobias

**Tobias**

„Kdo je Tobias Hankel?"

Hotch zvedl pohled od svých papírů a zadíval se na Rossiho. Pak dlouze vydechl a odložil pero.

„Tobias Hankel byl jeden náš neznámý, s několikanásobně roztříštěnou osobností, který Reida unesl a dva dny ho držel v zajetí, mučil ho a dával mu drogy." Hotch propletl prsty. „Dokonce ho i zabil a potom znovu oživil."

„Nikdo mi nic neřekl," zamumlal Rossi otřeseně a pohled mu automaticky zalétl k Reidovi.

Hotch se mírně pousmál. „Nechtěl, aby to někdo věděl. Je v pořádku."

Rossi se zadíval na Reida, který toho už zažil víc, než měl, s nově nalezeným respektem.


	60. Noční návštěva

**Noční návštěva**

Když jí Hotch té noci vtrhl do bytu, rozcuchaný, s povolenou kravatou a zcela očividně opilý – pokud tak mohla soudit z jeho rozostřeného pohledu a dechu páchnoucího po skotské – čekala Emily cokoli.

Říkala si, že má Hotch třeba problémy doma a potřebuje před nimi na chvíli utéct. Opil se a neví přesně, co dělá a za kým jít. Nebo si jednoduše potřebuje s někým popovídat.

A ano, někde v koutku duše doufala, že jí přišel říct, že je do ní taky zamilovaný.

Co ji nenapadlo ani ve snu, bylo to, že jí Hotch řekne, že ji odmítl, protože miluje Reida.


	61. Udělal bych to samé

**Udělal bych to samé**

„Myslíš, že mi to Morgan někdy odpustí?"

Hotch se upřeně díval na Rossiho, ze všech sil se přemáhal, aby mu pohled nesklouzl k oknu jeho kanceláře, a on se opět nemusel dívat na to, jak se Morgan tváří.

Rossi slabě pokrčil rameny. „Bude to chvilku trvat. Celé měsíce si myslel, že Emily nestihl zachránit a ona přitom byla naživu. A ty jsi to věděl. Cítí se podvedený."

Hotch si povzdych. „Ty na mě nejsi naštvaný," komentoval tiše.

Rossi si téměř odfrkl. „Samozřejmě, že ne. Udělal bych to samé, kdybych musel," řekl mu vážně.

Hotch kývnul hlavou. „Jenže ty jsi nemusel."


	62. On by pochopil

**On by pochopil**

Hotch se jich stranil.

Už od chvíle, kdy ho poprvé po Foyetově útoku navštívili v nemocnici, se jich stranil. Mluvil s nimi jenom, když musel a nikdy o ničem osobním, sotva se na ně podíval. Neřekl jim, k čemu _přesně_ u něj v bytě tu noc došlo.

Nevěděl, že Reid by pochopil.

Pochopil by to, stejně jako pochopil, že to, co Foyet Hotchovi udělal, nebylo jen to, že se mu vloupal do bytu a pobodal ho. Udělal toho víc, a Reid dobře věděl co, protože Hotch sebou přece pokaždé tak škubnul, když se ho někdo jenom letmo dotkl.

Foyet ho připravil o rodinu, o pocit bezpečí, o víru v sebe sama a o pocit, že má nějakou cenu. Připravil ho o důvod žít.

Připravil ho úplně o všechno.

Reid věděl, jaké to je. Byl kdysi na jeho místě. Jeho taky někdo zničil. Tobias. Rozlámal ho, tam na tom hřbitově.

On taky ztratil všechno, co měl.

A právě proto nerozuměl tomu, že mu to Hotch neřekl. Vždyť on… on by _pochopil_.

Pochopil by, protože on sám měl ještě občas pocit, že je pořád na tom hřbitově.

Protože byly dny, kdy si nebyl doopravdy jistý, jestli z toho hřbitova vůbec kdy odešel.


	63. Guessing

**Guessing **

„Myslíš, že spolu spí?" zeptal se Hotch tiše a neodlepil pohled od okna, které oddělovalo jeho kancelář od kanceláře týmu. Ani se nepohnul.

Rossi překvapeně zamrkal. „Kdo?" zeptal se a došel k němu. Zůstal stát na krok od něj a vyhlédl oknem.

„Morgan a Reid," zamumlal Hotch. Ve tváři se mu nepohnul ani sval a jeho dokonale ovládaný výraz se nijak nezměnil. „Myslíš, že spolu spí?" zopakoval.

Rossi viděl, jak Morgan Reidovi něco řekl, mladík se pobaveně usmál a Morgan mu rozcuchal vlasy.

Položil Hotchovi dlaň na rameno a jemně stiskl. „Vadilo by ti, kdyby ano?" zeptal se a neodtrhl přitom pohled od svých mladších kolegů.

Morgan do Reida hravě šťouchl a mladík mu to oplatil mírným pohozením hlavou a dalším smíchem.

Hotch se konečně otočil k němu a významně se podíval na jeho ruku na svém rameni. „Já bych měl zrovna co mluvit, _Dave_," řekl, tvář kamennou. „Nechci, aby si ublížili," dodal měkce.

Rossi zavrtěl hlavou. „Nespí spolu. I když Morganovi by rozhodně nevadilo, kdyby ano." Pokrčil rameny.

Hotch se mu podíval do očí a mírně se zamračil. „To ti řekl Morgan?"

Rossi se jemně pousmál. „Občas není na škodu přestat být na chvíli šéfem, a být přítelem, Aarone."


	64. A já mlčím, i když vím, že lžeš

**A já mlčím, i když vím, že lžeš…**

Když Derek toho večera přišel domů pozdě a košili měl mírně pomačkanou a načichlou dámským parfémem, když mu řekl, že se zdržel v práci, ale nepodíval se mu přitom do očí ani nenadával na Hotche a papírování, Reid jenom pomalu přikývl.

Protože to všechno, co zažil se svými rodiči, co si prožil ve škole, všechny jeho doktoráty, studium lidské psychiky, roky, které strávil v útvaru analýzy chování, tím, že pomáhal dostat za mříže nejhorší lidi v celé zemi, vztah s Derekem, to všechno ho naučilo rozpoznat, že mu někdo lže.

Nic z toho ho však nenaučilo, jak na lež reagovat.


	65. Bezpečné

**Bezpečné**

Hotch miloval Reida, protože milovat Reida bylo bezpečné.

I jemu samému trvalo dlouho, než to pochopil.

Bylo bezpečné milovat Reida, soustředit svůj zájem na toho nevinného mladíka, protože věděl, že Reid mu nemůže ublížit. Reid byl perfektní, pokud jste chtěli někoho milovat. Byl mladý a silný a odvážný. Byl jemný a citlivý a starostlivý. Byl odhodlaný pomáhat ostatním.

Bylo bezpečné ho milovat, protože Reid mohl udělat cokoli, ale nemohl mu ublížit. Hotch už dávno zjistil, že nejvíce ze všech vám mohou ublížit ti, kteří vás milují.

A to se s Reidem nikdy stát nemohlo.

Protože Reid ho nikdy milovat nebude.


	66. Pomoz mi

**Pomoz mi**

Hotch seděl ve své kanceláři a dopisoval hlášení, když se ozvalo slabé zaťukání.

„Ano," zavolal, položil pero a díval se, jak se otevírají dveře a dovnitř vchází Reid.

Zamrkal. Reid vypadal… zvláštně. Zuboženě. Ztraceně. Zlomeně. Pohled měl zarytý do země, pramínky vlasů mu padaly do očí, ale zdálo se, že si toho nevšímá. Ruce se mu třásly a Hotch si překvapeně všiml, že zhubl. Oblečení na něm jen viselo.

„Reide? Děje se něco?" oslovil ho Hotch zmateně, zachovávaje si napohled klidný obličej, přestože uvnitř horečně uvažoval, co se stalo. Reid vůbec nevypadal dobře, snad si ani nepamatoval, kdy ho viděl v takovém stavu, pokud vůbec. Naklonil hlavu zamyšleně na stranu.

Reid sebou při oslovení nečekaně trhl a vyhublými prsty pravice si zajel do vlasů. Třásl se.

Hotch se vyděsil.

_Co se mohlo stát tak hrozného, že Reid, zrovna Reid vypadal _takhle_?_

Vstal ze židle, obešel stůl a došel k Reidovi. „Spencere," zašeptal jemně a položil mu dlaň na rameno.

Reid zvedl pomalu hlavu a konečně se na Hotche podíval. Jeho oči byly obrovské, zamlžené, se zvláštním výrazem.

„Hotchi, prosím, musíš mi pomoct."

„Samozřejmě," prohlásil bez zaváhání.

Reid vytáhl z kapsy poloprázdnou medicínskou lahvičku a zvedl k němu pohled. „Pomoz mi."


	67. Jenom dítě

**Jenom dítě**

Morgan seděl na pohovce a slepě zíral přímo před sebe, zatímco Reid seděl vedle něj a snažil se přijít na to, co má říct.

„Nemůžeš si vyčítat to, co se stalo," zašeptal nakonec a položil mu dlaň na rameno.

Morgan potřásl hlavou a sevřel ruce v pěsti. „Kdybych to tehdy někomu řekl… Možná by ti chlapci žili."

„Byl jsi dítě," připomněl Reid tiše.

„Oni byli taky jenom děti," zachraplal Morgan.

Reid ho zlehka pohladil po paži. „To, co se stalo, nebyla tvoje vina. Nemohl jsi to ovlivnit. Byl jsi dítě a on ti ublížil."

Morgan zavřel oči a pomalu přikývl.


	68. Telefonát

**Telefonát**

Od chvíle, kdy Derek nastoupil k FBI, měla Fran Morganová o syna strach. Umírala hrůzou, že jí jednou zatelefonují, že Derek přišel o život.

Když jí toho dne zazvonil telefon, neměla strach. Blížily se Vánoce a Derek měl volat a domluvit se, kdy přijede.

Hlas, který se ozval, když zvedla sluchátko, však nepatřil Derekovi.

„Fran Morganová? Tady Aaron Hotchner."

Jeho hlas byl smutný a plný účasti. Jako by někoho ztratil.

_Dereku…_

Zavrávorala. Vidění se jí rozostřilo.

„Co se stalo?" vydechla.

Na konci linky bylo několik vteřin ticho.

„Je mi to líto, madam."

A ona věděla, že není třeba říkat víc.


	69. Chci, abys byl šťastný

**Chci, abys byl šťastný**

Jako by úplně nestačilo, že mu Rossi každých pár týdnů nenápadně naznačoval, že by měl znovu začít randit, když mu řekl, že si není jistý, jestli si má vyjít s Beth, začal mu promlouvat do duše. Ty řeči o tom, jak by si Haley nepřála, aby se vyhýbal životu…

Ale co mu měl říct? Že věděl, že mu to s Beth nevyjde, protože nechtěl ji, ale Davida?

„Zasloužíš si být šťastný, Aarone," řekl mu Rossi a vypadal tak upřímně, že kdyby nebyl tak beznadějně hetero a jeho nejlepší přítel, řekl by mu to.

Namísto toho jen dlouze vydechl.

„Já vím."


	70. Ty jsi to věděl?

**Ty jsi to věděl?**

„Ne, Morgane, opravdu nechci, abys mi dohazoval ženy," utrhl se Reid na kolegu netrpělivě. „Nezajímají mě ženy!"

Morgan ohromeně zamrkal. „Ty jsi gay?"

Reid protočil oči, mírně navztekaný, což mu muselo být vidět ve tváři víc, než myslel, protože najednou se tam objevil Hotch a konejšivě ho pohladil po zádech.

„Dej mu svátek, Morgane."

Reid jen něco zavrčel.

Morgan potřásl hlavou a zamračil se. „Ty jsi věděl, že je Reid gay?" zeptal se šéfa zaraženě.

Hotch jen pokrčil rameny a pousmál se měkce na Reida, načež se k němu sklonil a zlehka ho políbil na čelo.

Morganovi se rozšířily oči.


	71. Pozvání

**Pozvání**

Ano, všichni věděli, že Hotch a Morgan spolu něco mají. Ovšem něco jiného bylo o tom vědět a něco jiného bylo _vidět_ je, když si na hotelu spletl pokoj.

Reid polkl a několik vteřin mu trvalo, než pochopil, _co_ vlastně vidí. Morgana a Hotche, nahé a v posteli, v hlubokém polibku.

Tlumeně zasténal.

Morgan a Hotch se od sebe odtrhli a ohlédli se po něm, oba bez dechu. Chvíli na něj zírali a potom si vyměnili pohled. Hotch se pousmál.

Pak se Morgan znovu podíval na mladíka a natáhl k němu dlaň, jako by ho zval.

A Reid pozvání přijal.


	72. Vrah z Hollow Creek

**Vrah z Hollow Creek**

Hotch vždycky uvažoval nad tím, kolik toho jeho kolegové věděli.

Přemýšlel, kolik z toho, co se doopravdy stalo v tom domě, než tam vtrhli, a někdy měl pocit, že vědí všechno, že vědí, že se nepokusil Darrinovi zabránit zastřelit svého otce, který, jak se ukázalo, byl vrah z Hollow Creek.

Ano, museli to vědět, vždyť ho přece tak dobře znali, museli to vědět, anebo alespoň tušit, ne?

Nebo pro ně byla ta myšlenka tak hrůzná, že si ji odmítali připustit?

Ať to bylo jakkoli, nikdy o tom nikdo nemluvil.

A on jim taky nikdy neřekl, že to on stiskl spoušť.


	73. Utíkat

**Utíkat**

Kdyby nad tím Morgan uvažoval, místo aby před tím utíkal, mohlo mu to dojít už dávno.

Vždycky cítil něco k mužům, ale potlačoval to v sobě. On se totiž nemohl zamilovat do muže, protože věděl, že by mu zase bylo ublíženo.

Ale pak poznal Reida a dál už nemohl popírat sám sebe. Protože Reid byl jiný. Reid byl sladký, nevinný. Reid by mu nikdy neublížil.

Protože Reid se teď na něj díval těma velkýma hnědýma očima plnýma naděje a touhy po pochopení, držel ho jemně za ruku a říkal mu, že ho miluje.

A Morgan zjistil, že už nechce utíkat.


	74. Rekapitulace

**Rekapitulace **

Když zazněl ten výstřel a do prsou jí pronikla kulka, věděla, že je po všem.

Nemohla přece přežít tu bolest, která jí trhala hrudník. To zklamání, když ji ten muž, kterému uvěřila, že se o ni zajímá, namísto polibku na dobrou noc postřelil.

Během vteřiny, než dopadla na schody, jí před očima proběhl celý život. Její rodiče. Její domov. Její zatčení a pak práce pro FBI. Její nová rodina – JJ, Hotch, Gideon, Emily, Derek, Elle, Rossi, Reid. Henry. Jack. Barvy v její kanceláři. Vědomí, že ničeho nelituje.

Ne, nelitovala ničeho, snad jen toho, že nikdy neřekla Morganovi, že ho miluje.


	75. Zapomněl jsem

**Zapomněl jsem**

Hotch unaveně zíral na fotky z místa činu, když Reid vylezl z koupelny.

„Myslím, že něco mám," řekl Hotch zvedl hlavu od spisu, aby mu řekl, na co přišel.

Jenže Reid byl prakticky nahý, jen kolem pasu měl ručník, vlasy měl vlhké a rozcuchané a na kůži, která byla ještě stále mírně zrůžovělá z horké sprchy, měl kapky vody, které klouzaly dolů po jeho těle a vsakovaly se do měkké látky ručníku.

Nedokázal od něj odtrhnout pohled.

„Co jsi mi chtěl říct?" zeptal se Reid.

Hotch zamrkal a podíval se mu do očí. „Zapomněl jsem." Potřásl hlavou.

Reid se pousmál.


	76. Omlouvám se

**Omlouvám se**

Nešlo to dál.

Věděl, že se k tomu schylovalo už dlouho. Už od Bostonu, od toho, co jeho špatné rozhodnutí stálo život šest agentů.

Ale to, co se stalo v poslední době, Frank a Jane, ta děvčata v kampusu… Psychopati, oběti a fotky a místa činu a krev, strašná spousta krve a nočních můr… Smrt Sáry…

Věděl, že první, kdo ho najde, bude Reid, že to on za ním přijde, když se neobjeví. Proto mu napsal dopis, aby to vysvětlil, i když věděl, že je to málo, zoufale málo.

_Omlouvám se_, zamumlal v duchu a přiložil si pistoli ke spánku.


	77. Už zadaný

**Už zadaný**

Reid nikdy nechápal, proč po něm vždycky šly všechny prostitutky, které během řešení případu potkali.

Ale teď to tu bylo zase, zase šel po ulici, s Hotchem, bok po boku, vyslýchali prostitutky a snažili se přijít na to, co jim uniklo. A ty ženy po něm zase koukaly, snažily se k němu dostat co nejblíže, pokřikovaly po něm a nabízely mu sex.

Zadarmo.

Vyplašeně uhnul, když se po něm jedna z žen natáhla, a přitiskl se k Hotchově boku.

Nadřízený se usmál nad jeho rozpaky.

„Promiňte dámy," řekl pak klidně ženám a objal Reida kolem ramen. „On už je zadaný."


	78. Doživotní zákaz

**Doživotní zákaz**

Hotch byl na koberečku.

„Aarone," povzdychla si Straussová zkroušeně. „To bylo už třetí vládní vozidlo, které jste zdemoloval," řekla mu a podívala se do nějakého spisu. „Čtvrté, pokud počítám i to, co vám v New Yorku vyletělo do vzduchu."

„Za to jsem nemohl!" bránil se Hotch okamžitě.

Pud sebezáchovy.

„To samozřejmě netvrdím. Ale…" Staussová zaváhala, „musíte uznat, že to vypadá, jako byste měl špatný vliv na vládní majetek."

Hotch zamrkal. „A co z toho plyne?"

„Jak to dopadlo?" zeptal se Rossi zvědavě, když kolega konečně vyšel z šéfčiny kanceláře.

Hotch se zamračil. „Dostal jsem doživotní zákaz řídit auta FBI."


	79. Příště

**Příště**

Věděla to hned, jak přijel domů.

Viděla to v tom, jak se tvářil a jak vypadal uvolněný, spokojený. Bylo to v tom, jak se občas zahleděl do dálky, nepřítomný, zasněný. Viděla to v tom jeho mírném, klidném úsměvu. Viděla to v jeho očích, které najednou říkaly úplně všechno.

Věděla, že Derek a ten mladík, o kterém její syn tolik mluvil už od chvíle, kdy ho poznal, jsou mnohem víc než přátelé.

Věděla to a byla za to šťastná. Protože její syn si zasloužil někoho, kdo ho bude milovat.

Proto se jen usmála, když odjížděl.

„Příště ho přivez s sebou, Dereku."


	80. Chybíš mi

**Chybíš mi**

„Spencere…" Jack zalapal ohromeně po dechu, když na chodbě univerzity, kam před pár dny nastoupil do prváku, potkal někoho, o kom si myslel, že ho už nikdy neuvidí.

Profesora. Muže, který mu kdysi býval druhým otcem.

„Jacku?" Reid pootevřel pusu a zůstal na něj zírat. „Jacku," zopakoval jeho jméno, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, že ho opravdu vidí.

Jack se na něj díval, a i když už to byly roky od chvíle, kdy ho viděl naposledy, Spencer měl pořád ty laskavé oči a milý úsměv, jaké si pamatoval. Byl pořád tak stejný a zároveň tak strašně moc jiný.

Starší. Zkušenější. Zklamaný životem.

„Táta na tebe pořád myslí."

Reid prudce zamrkal a uhnul pohledem. „Víš, že s ním nemůžu mluvit," řekl slabě.

„Ano," souhlasil Jack, protože věděl, jak to bylo, věděl, proč od nich tehdy Spencer odešel. Věděl, že to táta ublížil Spencerovi a ne naopak. „Mohli bychom –" polkl, „se spolu někdy sejít? Promluvit si?" zeptal se. V hlase měl naději. „Chybíš mi."

Reid se smutně pousmál a v oku se mu zatřpytila slza. „Samozřejmě, Jacku. Moc rád. Taky se mi stýská. Jen…" Reid se odmlčel. „Neříkej mu, že jsi mě potkal, prosím."

Jack dlouze vydechl a pomalu přikývl. „Neřeknu."


	81. Ethan

**Ethan**

Byl jeho jediný přítel.

Znali se celé roky. Zajímali se o stejné věci. Měli stejné životní plány. Byli stejně nepochopení svými spolužáky.

Jeden ve druhém našli útěchu. Porozumění. Někoho, kvůli komu chtěli být lepší.

Spolu nastoupili do akademie, s cílem dostat se do útvaru analýzy chování. Jejich vztah se prohloubil.

Reid ho miloval, protože Ethan byl dokonalý. Starostlivý přítel. Vstřícný partner. Pozorný milenec.

A co bylo nejdůležitější, miloval Reida. Chtěl být s ním.

Milovali se. Chápali se. Byli pro sebe stvoření.

Reid věděl, že je nikdo nerozdělí.

Dokud se jednooho dne nevzbudil a místo v posteli vedle něj nebylo prázdné.


	82. Ellie

**Ellie**

Byl už večer, když se Morgan s Hotchem konečně dostali domů.

„Jsi tichý," zamumlal Hotch a posadil se vedle Morgana na pohovku.

„Myslím na Ellie," přiznal Morgan a přejel si dlaněmi po obličeji. „Zůstala sama. A když její teta zemřela, nejspíš skončí v domově."

Hotch přikývl. „Přemýšlel jsem o tom, Dereku," řekl jemně a pohladil ho prsty zlehka po rameni. „Napadlo mě, že pokud se Garciové nepodaří najít příbuzné… mohli bychom si vzít Ellie k sobě."

Morgan pootevřel překvapeně pusu.

Hotch pokrčil rameny. „Nemělo by být tak těžké starat se o dvě děti místo jednoho."

„Miluju tě, Aarone."

„Já tebe."


	83. Jeden den v roce

**Jeden den v roce**

Jeden den v roce bylo na chodbách útvaru analýzy chování ticho.

_Zítra_.

Bude to jako každý rok. Agent Jacobs, který s nimi pracoval poslední čtyři roky, bude mít volno, protože jeho přítomnost jim jen připomínala nepřítomnost někoho jiného. A ostatní budou v kanceláři, protože zřejmě i Straussová si byla vědoma toho, že jednoduše _nebudou_ řešit žádné případy, ne _toho dne_.

Budou mlčky psát hlášení. Večer půjdou do čínské restaurace a povečeří spolu. Vidličkami. Beze slova.

A pak se tiše rozejdou, se strhanými tvářemi a smutnýma očima.

JJ se vrátí domů, bude objímat svého syna a přát si, aby mohla vrátit čas.

Morgan bude sedět na své pohovce, potmě, bude hledět do prázdna, hladit svého psa a vyčítat si, že tehdy nebyl rychlejší a nezachránil ho.

Emily se vrátí do kanceláře, před tu prokletou stěnu, a až do rána bude zírat na jeho obličej na fotografii, kterou pověsili přesně na místo, kde byla ta její, když předstírala smrt.

Garciová si bude s pláčem prohlížet staré fotky.

Rossi zůstane na noc u Hotche, ale nebude spát, protože budou celou noc němě pít skotskou a přemýšlet, proč ti nejlepší lidé vždycky umírají mladí.

Zítra.

Jeden den v roce. Na výročí smrti Spencera Reida.


	84. Profilování

**Profilování**

Když Gideon přijal pozvání, myslel si, že to bude jenom další obyčejná přednáška o tom, jak jeho útvar chytá šílence a psychopaty, jakých už dával na různých univerzitách v celé zemi desítky.

Jenže to nebyla jen další obyčejná přednáška, protože ten mladík, který seděl v první řadě a na rozdíl od svých spolužáků si nenapsal jedinou poznámku, měl otázky – velice dobré otázky – které ho přiměly k zamyšlení.

A tak ho po přednášce pozval na oběd. Protože byl zvědavý, kdo ten mladík je.

A mladík šel, zajímal se a mluvil, inteligentně, zasvěceně.

Gideon zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Zajímá tě profilování?"


	85. Představy

**Představy**

Hotch věděl, že je gay, když si Haley bral.

Ano, nejspíš to k ní nebylo fér. _Věděl_, že to není fér.

Jenže ji miloval. Tak co záleželo na tom, že měl rád muže? Miloval ji. Chtěl se o ni starat. Chtěl být s ní. Chtěl ji mít po svém boku.

_Mohlo_ to fungovat.

Mohlo. A fungovalo. Určitou dobu. Jenže pak se přistihl, že myslí na to, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se rozhodl jinak. Když spal s Haley, myslel na muže. Jen obecně. Krátké vlasy. Svaly. Penis.

A když pak poznal Reida, jeho abstraktní představy muže získaly docela konkrétní obrysy.


	86. Tým

**Tým**

Hotch nebyl překvapený, když jeho manželství s Haley skončilo. Nebylo to překvapivé. Jejich manželství bylo ztracené už dlouho, nejspíše už od chvíle, kdy nastoupil k útvaru.

A pokud si myslel, že to není pravda, jen si to namlouval.

Byli ztracení, ovšem pořád spolu.

Ale když jí řekl, že ho jeho tým potřebuje, tehdy, když téměř odešel z práce, ale nakonec se rozhodl odjet za svými kolegy do Milwaukee; viděl její výraz a okamžitě věděl, že je definitivně po všem.

Protože to bylo, jako by jí řekl, že tým ho potřebuje, zatímco ona ne.

A možná, že to tak i bylo.


	87. První dojem

**První dojem**

Když Reid poprvé uviděl Morgana, když nastoupil k útvaru, jen polkl. Protože Morgan vypadal přesně jako ti ostatní, kteří mu odjakživa ztrpčovali život. Byl vysoký a silný, rád měl věci pod kontrolou. Měl občas problémy s autoritami, protože byl příliš alfa muž na to, aby jen tak poslouchal rozkazy. Bavilo ho trousit poznámky.

Reid dobře znal takovéhle typy. Měl s nimi své zkušenosti, velice nepříjemné zkušenosti. Na střední jich potkal mnohem víc, než by chtěl.

A věděl, že Morgan bude stejný.

…

Jak směšně se teď – po letech spolupráce a přátelství a měsících vztahu – cítil, když si na to vzpomněl.


	88. Trojúhelník

**Trojúhelník**

Morgan věděl, že to, co s Reidem dělají, není správné. Ubližovali tím Hotchovi, nebylo to k němu fér. Ale ten pocit, který měl, když mladíka držel v náručí a líbal… nedokázal odolat.

…

Reid věděl, že jim ubližuje. Věděl, že žít s Hotchem a přitom potají chodit za Morganem… je hrozné. Ale nemohl si pomoci. Miloval je oba.

…

Hotch věděl, co Reid dělá a rvalo mu to srdce. Ničilo ho, že není pro Reida dost dobrý, že mu nestačí. Nechtěl to tak. Jenže také věděl, že odejít, opustit Reida a muset žít bez něj, by ho bolelo ještě více.


	89. Vysvětlení

**Vysvětlení**

„Garciová si myslela, že jsem s ní spal."

Hotch zvedl hlavu od papírů a zmateně se na Morgana podíval. „Cože?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Proto se chovala tak divně. Zůstal jsem u ní na noc a ona měla ráno okno a myslela si, že jsme spolu spali." Morgan pokrčil rameny.

„Jenže?"

„Nespal jsem s ní, Hotchi," potřásl Morgan hlavou. „Nechci s ní spát."

Hotch zamrkal. „Protože…?"

Nedokončil otázku.

Morgan se pousmál. „Protože jediný, s kým chci spát, jsi ty," oznámil mu věcně a stále s tímtéž mírným úsměvem odešel, zanechávaje za sebou Hotche, s ohromeným výrazem, rozšířenýma očima a jemným ruměncem.


	90. Hvězdy

**Hvězdy **

Byl už pozdní večer a Jack dávno spal, když Hotch stál na verandě jejich domu, hlavu zakloněnou a ve tváři výraz naprostého klidu, jak se díval na hvězdy.

Reid vyšel ze dveří a zezadu ho objal okolo pasu a opřel se o jeho záda.

Hotch mu položil hlavu na rameno, nespouštěje pohled z nebe. „Je to nádhera, že?" zamumlal jemně.

„Ve skutečnosti jsou hvězdy jenom obrovské koule plynu, které proton-protonovým cyklem mění vodík na helium a –"

Hotch hraně zasténal a protočil oči. „Oh, sklapni. Prostě přiznej, že je to nádherné," požádal ho.

Reid se zasmál. „Je to nádhera," souhlasil.


	91. Jako Gideon

**Jako Gideon**

Rossi se na něj díval, v očích starostlivost a tvrdost.

„Nezvládneš to, Hotchi, pokud se nedokáže vyrovnat s tím, že pokaždé to nestihneme včas."

Hotch uhnul očima. Jak by se s tím mohl vyrovnat? Jak po něm mohl David chtít, aby –

„Nebo chceš snad skončit jako Gideon?"

Hotch polkl, když si vzpomněl, jak mu Reid té noci v slzách volal, že Gideona našel, a jak on sám, když konečně dorazil ke Gideonově chatě, Jasona uviděl, jak Reida objímal a tiskl si jeho tvář k hrudníku, aby se mladík nemohl dívat na Gideonovo tělo…

Zachvěl se a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne," vydechl.


	92. Zpráva

**Zpráva**

Hotch zvedl hlavu, když JJ bez zaklepání vešla do jeho kanceláře, a mírně se zamračil.

Nikdo, prostě _nikdo_, nechodil do jeho kanceláře bez zaklepání.

Jenomže tohle byla JJ a vlastně tady neměla vůbec co dělat, ne od té doby, co dělala pro pentagon. Něco se muselo stát, říkal mu to její nečekaný příchod a taky ten výraz v její tváři.

A tak nic neřekl a jeho zamračení se ještě prohloubilo, když viděl, jak moc bledá jeho bývalá podřízená je.

Něco vážně nebylo v pořádku.

Vyčkávavě se na ni díval.

„Hotchi, před chvílí jsem dostala zprávu," řekla mu a on v jejím hlase slyšel, jak moc těžko se jí mluví. „Emily…"

JJ uhnula pohledem a on se předklonil, aby na ni lépe viděl.

„Emily měla dneska v Paříži autonehodu," řekla JJ slabě a dívala se mu upřeně do očí. „Zemřela na místě, Hotchi."

Hotch pevně stisknul víčka. Ne. To nebylo možné. Emily ne.

Co má teď dělat? Má to říct ostatním? Má jim říct, že přítelkyně, kterou před šesti měsíci pohřbili, kterou už tak dlouho oplakávali, ve skutečnosti zemřela teprve před několika hodinami?

Má jim znovu ublížit?

Vydechl a zakroutil hlavou.

Co se týmu týkalo, Emily před půl rokem zabil Doyle.


	93. Náhrobek

**Náhrobek**

„Je to zvláštní, dívat se na vlastní hrob," zamumlala Emily směrem k JJ, aniž přitom odtrhla pohled od náhrobku se svým jménem.

„Mrzí mě, že to nešlo udělat jinak," řekla JJ.

Emily pokrčila rameny. „Udělali jsme, co bylo potřeba. Vím, že nebyla jiná možnost, jak všem zajistit bezpečí."

„I tak mě to mrzí. Všechny nás to ničilo. A to nemluvím o tom, jak ses asi musela cítit ty."

Emily znovu pokrčila rameny.

Na pár chvil se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho.

„Víš co?" zeptala se Emily najednou.

JJ mlčky zavrtěla hlavou.

Emily se široce usmála. „Jsem opravdu ráda, že jsem zpátky."


	94. Rozumné

**Rozumné**

Mohlo ho napadnout, že si toho někdo z kolegů všimne. To napětí, které mezi nimi dvěma panovalo, bylo příliš silné, aby se dalo přehlédnout. Museli si toho všimnout, museli to _vnímat_, alespoň podvědomě.

Přitažlivost.

„Myslíš, že je to rozumné, Hotchi?"

Mohlo ho napadnout, že ze všech kolegů to bude právě Gideon, kdo se ho na to zeptá.

Potřásl hlavou. Věděl, že je to hloupost, nedávalo to žádný smysl, jenže Blaskwolfovy oči byly tak intenzivní… tak plné žhavé vášně. Táhlo ho to k němu. Strašně. Ale nemělo to budoucnost. A taky tady byla Haley…

Povzdychl si.

„Vím, že to _není_ rozumné."


	95. Oni všichni

**Oni všichni**

Díval se na ně přes okno restaurace. Byli tam všichni. Hotch, JJ, Prentissová, Morgan, Penelopa. Reid.

Zajímalo by ho, jak se jim povedlo mladíka přesvědčit, aby šel.

Morgan vypadal klidně a vyrovnaně, mnohem vyrovnaněji, než jak si ho pamatoval. Jako by dospěl. Možná, že ano. Jejich práce nakonec každého donutila dospět.

Penelopa vypadala jako vždycky. Barevná, rozzářená, šťastná, že může být s lidmi, které miluje. On věděl, jak moc se o ně bojí, když není s nimi.

Prentissová se mezi svými kolegy cítí dobře, pochopil, když se žena společně s Penelopou něčemu zasmála. Takže si přece jen zvykla. To bylo dobře.

JJ… Vždycky byla krásná, už tehdy, ale díky mateřství přímo rozkvetla. Zářila spokojeností a usmívala se na všechny strany.

Hotch neměl snubní prsten – samozřejmě, slyšel, že se s Haley rozvedli – ale nevypadal utrápeně. Byl uvolněný, usmíval se a pak vzal Reida, který vypadal, že se v posledních letech konečně naučil žít sám se sebou, kolem ramen, přitáhl si ho k sobě a políbil ho na spánek.

Napadlo ho, kdy se _tohle_ asi stalo, ale věděl, že nemá právo tam jít a ptát se. Ne po tom, jak od nich odešel.

Gideon si trpce povzdychl, nasedl do auta a odjel.


	96. Mladík

**Mladík**

Doktor Reid vypadal až příliš mladý na to, aby mohl být Derekův kolega, když ho Fran poprvé uviděla. Vypadal mladý a až příliš nevinný, ale Derek o něm vždycky vyprávěl jako o odvážném muži a skvělém agentovi, a tak mu věřila.

A ukázalo se, že oprávněně. Mladík byl zkušenější, než vypadal, byl milý a chápavý a snažil se jim to jakkoli ulehčit. Navíc se zdálo, že mu na Derekovi skutečně záleží.

Když ho Derek o několik let později přivedl domů, aby jí ho představil, tentokrát jako svého přítele a partnera, se kterým chce strávit zbytek života, Fran se jenom usmála.


	97. Sběratel

**Sběratel**

„Co to čteš?"

Reid zvedl hlavu od knihy, do které posledních několik minut koukal a podíval se na Morgana. Pak knihu zavřel, ani se neobtěžoval označit si stránku – a proč vlastně, když přesně věděl, kde skončil? – a obrátil ji na kolegu, aby si mohl přečíst název.

_Sběratel. John Fowles._

„O čem to je?"

„O psychopatovi, který unese dívku a vězní ji u sebe ve sklepě."

Morgan zamrkal. „To myslíš vážně? Tohle si čteš ve svém volném čase, když trávíš život tím, že se takové lidi snažíš dostat do vězení?"

Reid pokrčil rameny. „Fowles ho docela vystihl."

Morgan pobaveně zakroutil hlavou.


	98. Pravda

**Pravda**

Reid stál přede dveřmi jejího domu, oblečení pomuchlané, ruce hluboko v kapsách, aby před ní skryl jejich třas, vlasy mu měkce padaly do očí, které byly naplněné slzami, když k ní zvedl pohled.

JJ prudce zamrkala a hrdlo se jí sevřelo.

Nemusel nic říkat. Věděla, co se děje, bylo to stále dokola, to samé jako každý večer v posledních deseti týdnech, každý večer od chvíle, kdy jim řekla tu hroznou lež.

Emily.

Reid se třaslavě nadechl a prosebně na ni hleděl.

JJ ho mlčky objala a s bradou opřenou o jeho rameno doufala, že mu jednou bude moci říct pravdu.


	99. Velké holky nepláčou

**Velké holky nepláčou**

Garciová milovala Morgana ode dne, kdy ho potkala. Věděla, že to nemá smysl. Věděla, že ta láska nikdy nebude opětovaná. Věděla, že Morgan ji nikdy chtít nebude. Ale přece ho milovala, protože tomu nedovedla poručit.

Když za ní Morgan s Reidem přišli, aby jí řekli, že spolu chodí, byla ohromená. Bolelo to. Nechápala to. Reid miloval Morgana? Morgan miloval Reida? Nemohla tomu uvěřit. _Nechtěla_.

Jenže pak jí řekli, že jsou spolu šťastní.

A tak se na ně usmála a v duchu se zařekla, že nebude plakat.

Protože i když ji to bolelo, přála jim to.

A protože velké holky nepláčou.


	100. Následky

**Následky**

Hotch se díval, jak bagr rozhrabává hrob, ve kterém měl být pohřbený Vykupitel, a přemýšlel, jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat, než tu rakev dostanou ven, aby všem dokázali, že ta poprava možná neproběhla přesně tak, jak měla, ale dosáhla požadovaného výsledku, když se ozval ten zvuk. Hlasitý a táhlý a skřípavý a bolelo to, tak strašně to bolelo, měl pocit, jako by mu měla puknout hlava, jen z toho zvyku a on – s jednou dlaní na spánku a druhou přitisknutou naplocho přes zraněné ucho – mimoděk začal couvat a klopýtat pryč, pryč od toho hrozného zvuku.

A najednou vedle něj někdo stál a držel ho pevně za paže, ale nebyl to Rossi, jak čekal, a nebyla to ani Emily, byl to Reid, kdo ho držel a zíral na něj doširoka otevřenýma očima plnýma obav. A pak mladík zřejmě pochopil, co se děje a přitáhl Hotche k sobě, přitiskl si jeho hlavu na prsa a položil dlaně pevně přes jeho uši, aby vytvořil další vrstvu, která by ho izolovala od zvuků okolního světa.

A Hotch se k němu tiskl, jako by se do něj snažil schovat, tiskl se tváří k jeho hrudníku, prsty jedné ruky zaryté do jeho košile, najednou klidný.


	101. Dohazovač

**Dohazovač**

„Je to dobrá přítelkyně jedné z mých bývalých žen, myslím, že byste si spolu mohli rozumět, tak mě napadlo…"

Hotch po něm hodil varovným pohledem.

„Co?" zeptal se Rossi jakoby v sebeobraně.

Hotch si unaveně povzdychl. „Davide," oslovil ho naléhavě, ale zdálo se, že nedokáže udržet ten vzájemný upřený pohled, a uhnul očima. „Říkal jsem ti už tisíckrát, že si nepřeju, abys mi dohazoval ženy."

Rossi zvedl obočí. „A co kdybych se pokusil dohodit ti Reida?"

„Cože?" dostal ze sebe Hotch i přes šokované zalapání po dechu.

„Já nejsem idiot, Aarone,"upozornil ho Rossi.

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Ne, to nejsi," zamumlal.


	102. Lidé z minulého života

**Lidé z minulého života**

Chyběli mu.

Ti všichni, s kterými roky pracoval, mu chyběli. Nebyli jen kolegové. Byli to lidé, kteří ho znali ze všech nejlépe, lidé, kteří věděli o všem hrozném, co udělal, o chybách, kterých se dopustil, o všem zlém, co ho potkalo, ale nepřestali rozumět. Lidé, kteří tam byli vždy, když je potřeboval, kteří byli s ním během nejhorších okamžiků jeho života.

Jeho přátelé.

A on odešel. Zbaběle od nich utekl, bez ohlédnutí a bez vysvětlení. Utekl od nich, uprostřed noci, aniž by jim řekl proč.

Opustil je stejně, jako opustil svého syna.

A věděl, že ho za to musí nenávidět.


	103. Milenci

**Milenci**

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že se tohle stane," zamumlal Reid s pohledem slepě upřeným na strop.

Hotch se mírně zamračil. „Myslel jsem, že jsi chtěl… Chci říct, chtěl jsi to, že ano?" Starostlivě se na něj díval, jako by se bál, že Reida přiměl k něčemu proti jeho vůli.

Reid zrudl, ale překulil se na bok a s hlavou podepřenou dlaní se na něj zadíval. „Ano," přiznal. „Jen mě nikdy nenapadlo, že bychom… doopravdy…"

„Vím, jak to myslíš," ozval se za ním Morgan měkce a políbil ho na nahé rameno. Zezadu se k němu přitiskl.

Hotch Reida pohladil po tváři.


	104. Na výběr

**Na výběr**

Garciová věděla, že ji chytnou.

Museli ji chytit, dříve nebo později. Dostala se přece už do tolika databází a tajných archivů, o kterých vlastně vůbec neměla vědět, a i když nikomu neublížila, to, co uměla, bylo nebezpečné. Museli ji odhalit.

Přesto když ten muž zazvonil u jejích dveří a ukázal jí průkaz agenta FBI, byla překvapená.

Protože ve skrytu duše doufala, že ji nikdy nenajdou.

Jenže našli a ten agent, který ji mohl zatknout a obvinit z čehokoli od porušování autorských práv až po ohrožení národní bezpečnosti, jí dal na výběr. Vězení. Nebo práce pro FBI.

A ona si vybrala.


	105. Největší strach

**Největší strach**

Bylo to po dalším z těch případů, o kterých Morgan věděl, že Reida trápí.

Schizofrenici, ať už jako neznámí nebo oběti.

Reidova možná budoucnost.

„Vím, že nejvíc ze všeho se bojíš toho, že se to stane i tobě," vydechl, pohled upřený do Reidovy tváře. Nesoudil. Jen chápal.

Reid se na něj chvíli beze slova díval a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne."

Morgan se zmateně zamračil.

„Nejvíc se bojím toho, že pokud se to stane, pokud onemocním, zůstanu na to sám," zašeptal mladík roztřeseně, oči rozšířené.

Morgan se smutně pousmál a vzal ho měkce za ruku. „To se nikdy nestane," slíbil mu.


	106. Zlozvyky

**Zlozvyky**

„Není možná, abys neměl žádný nezdravý zlozvyk." zadeklamoval Morgan a nespustil z Reida upřený pohled. „Každý nějaký má."

Reid pokrčil rameny.

„Bral jsi přece drogy!"

Reid sebou trhl. „Už ne," bránil se okamžitě.

Morgan se nenechal vyvést z míry. „O tom přesně mluvím. Drogy už nebereš, takže máš určitě něco místo nich, ne?"

Reid se zamračil. „Nepiju, jestli myslíš tohle."

Morgan si odfrkl a sklouzl pohledem na Reidovu sklenici s vodou. „To jsem si všiml. Kouříš aspoň?" zeptal se s nadějí.

Reid se křivě pousmál. „Jenom zdravě," prohlásil a odešel, zanechávaje za sebou Morgana, zcela šokovaného a s otevřenou pusou.


	107. Vesta

**Vesta**

„Proč sis, proboha, musel sundávat tu vestu?" V Morganově hlase byl vztek, když mu tiskl ramena. Strach.

„Morgane…"

„Nechtěl jsem toho zase tolik, ne? Jen aby sis nechal vestu. Tak proč sis ji sundal?" Jeho hlas slábl. Hněv se vytrácel. „Proč?"

„Víš, že to jinak nešlo," zamumlal Reid měkce.

Morgan se kousl do rtu a pomalu přikývl, oči smutné. Zhluboka vydechl a přitáhl si Reida do náruče.

Reid mu položil hlavu na rameno.

„Někdy tuhle práci nenávidím," zašeptal Morgan a políbil ho do vlasů. „To, že jsi v nebezpečí."

„Já vím," vydechl Reid a pousmál se. „Příště tu vestu nesundám."


	108. Mrtvá

**Mrtvá**

Musela prudce zamrkat, aby zaplašila slzy, když je uviděla. Poprvé po tak dlouhé době. Vypadali pořád stejně, jen starší. Unavenější. Smutnější.

Ale zároveň mezi nimi stále ještě bylo to něco, co si tak dobře pamatovala. Důvěra. Pochopení. Láska.

Dva muži, od kterých byla donucena odejít.

Dva muži, které milovala.

Pomalu vešla do místnosti, právě když Morgan zvedl hlavu a podíval se ke dveřím. Hlasitě zalapal po dechu a Reid okamžitě následoval jeho pohled. Když ji uviděl, šokovaně pootevřel pusu.

Než stačila říct slovo, byli oba na nohou a u ní a pevně ji objímali.

Emily tlumeně vzlykla. „Nejsem mrtvá," vydechla.


	109. Pochopitelný omyl

**Pochopitelný omyl**

„Doufám, že vám i vašemu manželovi bude chutnat," usmála se na Morgana mladá servírka poté, co si zapsala jejich objednávky.

Reidovi zaskočilo a on krvavě zrudl. „M-manželovi?!" dostal ze sebe mezi záchvaty kašle a bezradně se podíval na Morgana, v očích něco mezi šokem a čirou panikou.

Morgan potřásl hlavou. „Nejsme manželé," oznámil dívce. „Já a tady fešák jsme kolegové."

Dívka zmateně zamrkala. „Ach, omlouvám se, předpokládala jsem… Chodíte sem docela často a vždycky jenom ve dvou…" Kousla se do rtu. „Promiňte."

„V pořádku, madam." Morgan se pobaveně pousmál a pokrčil rameny. „Byl to pochopitelný omyl."

Reid zrudl ještě víc.


	110. Dohady

**Dohady**

„Taky se vám to zdálo tak divné?" zeptal se jich Morgan pomalu.

Bylo to těsně poté, co se Hotch s Rossim zkusili vžít do kůže Goehringa a Frosta, aby přišli na to, jak Frosta chytit. Zkusili a evidentně se jim to docela podařilo.

„Vím, co myslíš," přikývla Emily zamyšleně, oči rozevřené doširoka. „Bylo to, jako by hráli role, že? Bez přemýšlení. Ani nezaváhali. Přesně věděli, co ten druhý řekne."

Reid se zmateně zamračil. „Co tím myslíš?"

„No…" Morgan pobaveně povytáhl obočí. „Buď jsou nejlepší přátelé asi tak sto padesát let, anebo…"

Emily se široce usmála. „Anebo nebyli vždycky jenom přátelé."


	111. Beruška

**Beruška**

„Beruško."

Garciová okamžitě zvedla zrak od klávesnice a ohlédla se za hlasem.

Morgan už zavíral dveře jejího kutlochu a sedal si do vedlejší židle.

„Potřebuju radu," svěřil se.

Garciová se široce usmála. „Trefil jsi do správných dveří, můj rytíři v zářivém brnění."

„Miluju Reida," oznámil Morgan pohřebním hlasem.

Garciová pomalu přikývla. „Dobře."

Morgan zamrkal. „Dobře?" zopakoval po ní nechápavě. „Ty nejsi překvapená?"

Garciová se mírně usmála. „Překvapená, že jsi gay nebo že miluješ Reida?"

„No…" Morgan pokrčil rameny. „Obojí, řekl bych."

„Dereku," oslovila ho tónem, jako by mluvila s dítětem. „To, že jsi gay, vím už od prvního dne."

Morgan nevěřícně vykulil oči. „Ale – jak?"

„Řekl jsi mi beruško."

Morgan na ni nechápavě zíral.

Garciová si povzdychla. „Kolik heterosexuálních mužů, kteří říkají nějaké ženě ,beruško' a přitom se jí ani jednou _jedinkrát_" – zdůraznila – „nepokusili dostat do kalhotek, znáš?"

Morgan se zamyslel. „Asi žádného," připustil po chvíli neochotně.

„Správně," pochválila ho Garciová.

Derek pár minut nic neříkal. „Co mám teda dělat?" zeptal se potom.

„S Reidem?"

Morgan přikývl.

„To nech na mně," zamrkala na něj Garciová spiklenecky. „Vymyslím plán, jak mu ukázat, že jsi pro něj tím nejdokonalejším na celém světě."

Od dveří se ozval Reidův hlas. „To přece dávno vím…"


	112. Humor

**Humor**

„_Proč lhát, když stačí mluvit pravdu, aby ti stejně nikdo neuvěřil?"_

_Guy de Maupassant_

„Jdeš pozdě."

Reid se zmateně podíval na Morgana. „Cože?"

Morgan pobaveně povytáhl obočí. „Co tě zdrželo?"

„Hotch mě nechtěl pustit z postele," pokrčil Reid rameny.

Morgan na něj zaraženě zíral.

Pak mu zacukal koutek.

A potom se bláznivě, nezadržitelně rozesmál, tak nahlas, až se po něm další přítomní začali ohlížet.

„Fajn, beru," prohlásil Morgan, když se konečně trochu uklidnil. „Nemusíš mi to říkat. Ale je vidět, že ses po těch letech konečně naučil používat humor."

Morgan ho poplácal po zádech a odkráčel.

Reid se křivě usmál.


	113. Schody

**Schody **

Morgan si sám nebyl jistý, co ho napoprvé přimělo beze slova si zvednout Reida do náruče a vynést ho do schodů v kanceláři.

Snad to bylo proto, že tak hrozně nerad viděl Reida zraněného. Snad to bylo proto, jak zoufale neobratně se mladík s těmi berlemi, co mu dali, pohyboval.

Snad to bylo proto, že chtěl vidět, jak se bude Reid červenat a klopit oči, až ho zase postaví na zem.

A možná, že ho jen chtěl držet v náruči.

„Morgane?" Reid byl zmatený.

Morgan se usmál. „Odnesu tě kdykoli a kamkoli," slíbil mu měkce.

Možná to bylo všechno dohromady.


	114. Už podruhé

**Už podruhé**

Hotch věděl, že ten večer nedopadne dobře.

Nebyl v náladě bavit se. Jak by mohl?! Odvedli mu Haley, odstěhovalis, protože se kvůli němu dostala do nebezpečí, sebrali mu Jacka a odvedli ho pryč a on nemohl nic dělat.

Nechtěl se bavit s týmem, nechtěl předstírat, že je v pořádku, když nebyl, nechtěl být spolu s ostatními u JJ doma a dělat, jako kdyby se nic nestalo…

Jenže jeho byt byl tak prázdný. Tichý.

Z vedlejšího pokoje se ozval tlumený dětský pláč a JJ svého syna přinesla mezi ně, houpala ho v náruči, a přitom se bavila s Emily.

„JJ?" zamumlal Hotch najednou a téměř proti své vůli, pohled upnutý na chlapce.

JJ se usmála a vložila mu dítě do nastavených paží.

Henry se okamžitě utišil.

Hotch toho sotva ročního chlapce držel a okouzleně se na něj díval. Jak jednoduché bylo zapomenout, že tohle dítě není jeho Jack, že ten chlapec, který nevinně, důvěřivě usnul, s drobnými prstíky ovinutými kolem jeho ukazováčku, není jeho syn…

„Hotchi, můžeš mi ho dát?" zeptala se JJ měkce. „Odnesu ho do postýlky."

Hotch jí spícího chlapce beze slova podal a přitom se snažil ubránit pocitu, že je to už druhé dítě, které mu někdo bere.


	115. Chybný předpoklad

**Chybný předpoklad**

Reid čekal, že mu zavolá Hotch, jeho tajný přítel, protože jinak by nikdy, rozhodně nikdy nezvedl telefon, aniž se podíval, kdo mu volá.

A už vůbec by místo klasického pozdravu a svého jména, aby volající věděl, komu se dovolal, neoznámil měkkým, svádivým hlasem: „Právě jdu ze sprchy a nemám na sobě _vůbec_ nic."

Na druhém konci bylo na pár vteřin ticho.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že mi _tohle_ někdy řekneš, fešáku," ozval se potom Morganův známý, pobavený hlas.

Reid zalapal po dechu a zrudnul. „Morgane, to nebylo, já…" Kousl se do rtu.

Věděl, že se z toho jen tak nevymluví.


	116. Ten, koho nemůžeš mít

**Ten, koho nemůžeš mít**

Reid se nejistě kousl do rtu, když si ho Hotch zavolal k sobě do kanceláře.

Nedostal se v poslední době v terénu do žádných potíží, takže to muselo být osobní. Ale… Hotch přece nemohl chtít – nemohl s ním chtít mluvit o jeho citech, určitě ne, protože o ničem nevěděl. Nikdo o ničem nevěděl a Reid si dával velký pozor, aby to tak i zůstalo.

Tak co mohl Hotch chtít?

„Reide," oslovil ho Hotch jemně, když se posadili, na pohovku, jako by mezi nimi nechtěl stavět zeď. „Vím, že mě bereš spíše jako kolegu než přítele, ale vidím, že tě něco trápí, a chtěl jsem, abys věděl, že kdyby sis někdy potřeboval promluvit, o čemkoli, jsem tady," řekl, hlavu mírně nakloněnou na stranu.

Reid se na něj chvíli díval, studoval jeho výraz. Hotch vypadal tak upřímně…

Hořce se usmál. „Chtěl jsi někdy někoho, o kom jsi věděl, že ho nikdy nemůžeš mít?" zeptal se, ani na okamžik nespouštěje pohled z muže, kterého miloval od chvíle, kdy ho poznal.

Hotch mírně zaváhal. „Ne," zakroutil potom hlavou, oči jen o malinko temnější než obvykle, a hlas tišší, jako by si myslel, že se mu tak povede ukrýt lež. „Vždycky jsem chtěl jen Haley."


	117. Nauč se věřit

**Nauč se věřit**

Morgan stál před ním, zcela nehybný, když se na něj mlčky díval, oči hluboké a plné něčeho… Bolesti?

Hotchovi se sevřelo hrdlo.

„Ale v tom to není, Hotchi, že?" ptal se Morgan, ale jako otázka to neznělo. „Říkal jsi, že se pokoušíš mě ochránit a já ti řekl, že nemusíš. Ale ono to není jen o tom, že by ses pokoušel mě chránit, správně?" Morgan se na něj ohromeně díval, jakoby teprve teď pochopil. „Ty máš strach. Bojíš se, že ti ublížím."

Hotch neřekl ani slovo, neobjal ho a nepolíbil, i když tolik chtěl.

Protože možná… možná měl Morgan pravdu.


	118. Já bych tě líbal

**Já bych tě líbal**

Hotch si nebyl jistý, jak velká dávka zoufalství nebo alkoholu (popřípadě obojího, což, zdálo se, byl jeho případ) je třeba k tomu, aby se svěřoval.

Aby se svěřoval se svým soukromým životem. S problémy, které má v manželství.

Aby se svěřoval _Reidovi_.

„Už mě nelíbá, Reide," postěžoval si, pohled upřený na půllitr. „Dřív jsem ji musel budit, když mě v noci zavolali. Teď už mě ani nepolíbí, když odcházím."

„Já bych tě líbal," vydechl Reid měkce.

Hotch k němu zvedl pohled. „Cože?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Kdybys byl můj manžel. Líbal bych tě každý den, abys nezapomněl, co pro mě znamenáš."


	119. Zodpovědný

**Zodpovědný**

„Je to moje vina," prohlásil Hotch roztřeseně a odvrátil pohled od okna, ze kterého poslední hodinu nehybně zíral.

„To není pravda," odporoval Rossi automaticky, rysy ztrhané.

Straussová, sedící vedle něj, byla bledá.

„Šéf týmu má chránit svoje agenty." Uhnul pohledem. „Poslal jsem je tam," vydechl.

„Nemohl jste to vědět, Aarone," řekla Straussová jemně.

Nikdy ji takhle mluvit neslyšel.

„Jsem _zodpovědný_ za svoje agenty," oznámil tvrdě, protože to byla pravda. Byl zodpovědný za své agenty.

Byl zodpovědný za to, co se stalo.

On poslal Morgana a Prentissovou do té budovy.

Do budovy, kterou neznámý o pár vteřin později vyhodil do vzduchu.


	120. Emily

**Emily**

Hotch seděl v konferenčce, ruce se mu třásly a on si je položil na kolena, aby to nebylo vidět.

Chystal se otřást jejich světem.

„Emily… během operace zachránili, a když byla stabilizovaná, převezli ji do Francie."

Garciová pootevřela pusu. „Je naživu?" V očích měla slzy.

Reid na něj otřeseně zíral.

Rossi se předklonil a propletl prsty.

Hotch polkl.

_Věděl jsem to celou dobu._

Derek se k němu obrátil, výraz ohromený. Nevěřícný. V očích měl jedinou otázku.

_Jak jsi mi mohl takhle lhát?_

Hotch na něj hleděl, omluvně. Prosebně.

_Můžeš mi to někdy odpustit? Můžeš mi odpustit, co jsem udělal?_

_Někdy?_


	121. Otázky

**Otázky**

„Bože," zamumlal Hotch otřeseně hned, jak otevřel oči a vzpomněl si, kde je. S _kým_ je. „Bože, bože, bože…" Chytil se za hlavu.

Reid se od něj automaticky odtáhl, najednou nejistý. „Omlouvám se, jestli jsem –" Sklopil hlavu, když se na něj Hotch ostře podíval.

„Ach, Reide," vydechl Hotch bolestně a vzal ho za ramena. „Dnes v noci, já… Ublížil jsem ti?" zeptal se slabě.

Reid k němu zvedl pohled. „Ne," odpověděl zmateně.

Hotch polkl. „Nutil jsem tě k něčemu?"

„Cože?" Reid zněl šokovaně. „Ne!"

Hotch zjihl. „Takže…" díval se na něj s nadějí, „to bylo dobrovolné?"

Reid se pousmál.


	122. Poručík

**Poručík**

Nebylo těžké vidět na místě těch dvanáctiletých hnědovlasých chlapců, které někdo unášel a zabíjel, sebe, napadlo Reida, když si prohlížel spis.

Tím spíš, když zjistil, že každého z nich někdo šikanoval.

„Jsem poručík Lisbonová," přivítal je znělý ženský hlas, když dorazili na stanici.

Velice známý hlas.

Reid prudce zvedl hlavu a podíval se na policistku.

Stejně krásná, jak si ji pamatoval. Jen starší, zkušenější, ve stresu.

Alexa.

„Vy musíte být FBI," prohlásila. „Děkuju, že… Spencere?" vydechla ohromeně, když ho poznala.

„Alexo," přikývl.

„Spencere, já…" Tvářila se omluvně. V očích měla slzy.

Potřásl hlavou. Koneckonců, najít neznámého bylo důležitější než omluvy.


	123. Ráno

**Ráno **

Morgan se zamračeně díval, jak Reid ráno nasupeně vkráčel do kanceláře a beze slova, s pevně sevřenými rty, si sedl ke svému stolu a přitáhl si k sobě stoh dokumentů.

Neměl před sebou kávu. To bylo divné.

Svíral tužku tak silně, že měl klouby prstů bílé. To bylo ještě divnější.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se starostlivě.

„Samozřejmě!" zaprskal Reid, ani se na něj nepodíval.

Morgan mu to z nějakého důvodu nevěřil.

Možná proto, že mladík psal tak zuřivě, až se mu na několika místech povedlo proděravět papír.

„Reide."

„Fajn!" zavrčel Reid, odhodil tužku a konečně se na něj podíval. „Peter je zatracený parchant, tak je to!"

Morgan zamrkal. „Peter…?"

„Můj teď už _bývalý_ přítel." Reid zaskřípal zuby. „Zastavil jsem se za ním ráno, ale zřejmě jsem mu měl nejdřív zavolat, aby se stihl zbavit společnosti, co měl v noci."

Morgan potřásl zmateně hlavou. „Tvůj… _přítel_?"

„Sedíš si na vedení? Teď jsem to přece řekl!"

„Ty jsi gay?" zeptal se Morgan šokovaně.

„Samozřejmě, že –" Reid se zarazil, pusu otevřenou. „Ty jsi to nevěděl?" pochopil najednou. „Myslel jsem… Garciová to věděla od prvního dne. Myslel jsem, že ty taky, jen o tom nemluvíš… Nenapadlo mě…"

Morgan přikývl. „To mě taky ne."


End file.
